A new life
by fruit-joshua
Summary: After PP. For Danny, life is good now. No more secrets and he and Sam are together. Well not for long. Plasmius returns and changes his past. Now Danny must live in a new time where Sam and Tucker has never met him and parents aren't together. DS
1. prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

Vlad looked down at the device in his hands, an evil smile spread over his face. This was all he needed and then everything would be just the way he wanted. He had managed to sneak back onto earth the day after the Desasteriod incident without anyone aware of him. For weeks now he worked on this invention, finishing it down to perfection, in his eyes anyway. He set a number into the machine before pressing one of the buttons. A bright blue and white portal appeared and Vlad's smile widened.

"Now Everything will be the way _I_ want it to be." He said before stepping into the portal.

* * *

"Dash I'm serious." Danny pulled out all his stuff from his locker. Today was his last day of school as a freshman and he was bringing all his stuff home for the break. It had been just over a month since Amity Park found out about his ghost powers and every day at school Dash would ask him the same question. Will you join the A-list? Danny had turned him down countless times, much to his surprise, but Dash just wouldn't give up.

"But you have to!" Dash complained, "You're one of the most popular beings in town!"

"And it would make you look good to hang out with me, I get it it," Danny said closing his locker and started walking past him, "What you don't get, Dash, is that I like being the way I am. I never liked being popular anyway." Dash stood in front of him, blocking his path.

"I'm not moving untill you say you'll join." He said. Danny rolled his eyes and then stepped right through him.

"Ghost remember!" Danny called out behind him but just carried on walking, not waiting for Dash's response. He ran up to Sam at the end of the hallway, grabbing her hand in his own. Sam smiled at him, giving his hand a small squeeze.

"Dash given up yet?" She asked.

"Nope. This time he tried to block my path." Danny said with a laugh. Sam laughed too.

"You're kidding right?" She asked.

"Let me guess, you walked right through him?" Tucker came up behind the two, having heard everything that they just talked about.

"You got it!" Danny said with a laugh. By now the trio had reached the streets. A few young kids still waved to Danny whenever they saw him and called out to him. Most of the city just called him Phantom but he was used to it by now. Danny waved back to some of the little kids on the other side of the road before returning to the others.

"I still can't believe how popular you're getting." Sam said. Danny shrugged.

"I still don't like publicity though." He looked over at the statue of himself that loomed over the city before sighing, "I seriously want that thing torn down." He muttered. Sam and Tucker both laughed at him.

"I don't think the city would be very happy with that." Tucker said.

"Yes Mr Mayor." Danny said sarcastically, saluting him in the process. Tucker playfully punched his arm, at least that's what he was going to do. Danny looked at him in shock before turning to Sam and then the rest of the city. Everything had frozen in place. Danny frowned slightly.

"Clockwork?" He called out. No answer. "Okay now this is really weird..." He trailed off as he looked ahead of him. Everything seemed to be fading out of existence. his eyes widened, "What in the world is going on here?" that was the last thing he said before the whole town disappeared. He found himself floating in a black abyss with no way out. He bit his lip and looked around before calling out. This time someone answered.

"Calm down Phantom." Danny spun around when he heard the voice only to find himself in Clockworks castle. Clockwork floated over to him.

"It appears that someone has interfered with the time lines." He said.

"What?" Danny asked. Clockwork turned around and faced a screen that showed his parents in college with Vlad. Danny watched the screen and his eyes widened. Just as the portal was about to backfire onto Vlad, Plasmuis pushed him out of the way, thus creating the alternate time line Danny had accidentally discovered.

"Plasmuis." Danny growled.

"I've tried to reset time but he seems to be blocking off my power. I'm afraid there's nothing I can do." Clockwork explained. Danny looked at him in shock.

"So...everything that's happened to me so far...is gone?" He asked. Clockwork nodded, "How can I still be alive?" Danny asked.

"Ghost don't exist in the time line the way humans do. When you're a ghost and the time lines shift from one to the other you will still remember and be around for the alternate time line. Your ghost half saved you." Clockwork explained, turning to face Danny again. Danny bit his lip then looked over at the screen again, showing what Amity Park is like now. The screen was focused on Sam and Tucker walking to school.

"At least they still know eachother." He muttered. Clockwork nodded.

"You can still get reacquainted with them." He said. Danny slipped his hands in his pockets, only to pull them out again in surprise. In his hand he held the ring he had given to Sam. He toyed with it for a moment before looking back up at Clockwork.

"I'll go but things wont be the same again. I know it." Danny muttered slipping the ring back into his pocket.

"I've managed to save that stuff that you have with you, including the ring. Go, but make sure not to tell them anything until the time is right." Clockwork told him.

"When will that be?" Danny asked.

"When you feel you are ready." Clockwork said, then waved his arm, sending Danny into the new Amity Park. Danny looked around realzing that he was in the park. He looked down at himself and noticed his clothes were ruffled up and dirty. He sat down and leaned against one of the tree's that were there. _I guess I'm an orphan in this time._ He thought to himself. His hand clutched the ring in his pocket tightly. _I'll just have to deal with the pain myself._

* * *

Okay, my second DP story is up and I still haven't finished the first. lol. anyway I hope you like this story so far, just don't expect frequent updates. I'm not very good that way.

R&R please. Constructive criticism's okay, no flames


	2. Sam and Tucker

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

_Poke- Poke-_

"hmm.." Danny rubbed his eyes and looked up. He must have fallen asleep against the tree because it looked like it was in the afternoon. He heard the rustle of a bag and looked up just in time to see a bag of ships being shoved in his face. He took the chips and looked up only to come face to face with Sam. He looked at her for a moment then remembered what had just happened to him.

"Umm..." Danny just looked at her not quite sure what to say.

"You're hungry, right?" She asked, motioning to his dirty clothes. Danny looked at himself for a moment then laughed slightly.

"Right, thanks." He said opening the bag of chips. Sam sat down on the ground, her knees pulled up to her cheast, letting her head rest on them, watching him.

"There Lime and Vineger. I dunno if you like that kind but..."

"There my favourite actually." Danny said eating a couple. Sam gave a small smile.

"You probably think I'm weird don't you? Trying to talk with a boy I've never met before." She said. Danny just laughed at her but looked down sadly. Of course they have never met before, he should not even exist in this time since his parents are not together. He does not even have his sister around or even have friends anymore. Danny clutched his hands into firsts at his sides as he thought about all this. _Damn Plasmius!_ He thought. He looked up as he felt Sam brush his cheek with the back of her hand.

"You okay?" She asked. Danny realized that he had started crying and she was just wiping away his tears. He quickly wiped his eyes and smiled.

"Sorry," He said, "I was just thinking about my family."

"So you're an orphan?" She asked. Danny managed a small smile and nodded. Sam smiled at him.

"Do you want pity or should I take a hike?" She asked jokingly. Danny managed a shakey laugh.

"No pity but you don't have to go...no wait! That sounds sorta weird doesn't it?"

"It's okay." Sam said smiling at him, "You probably don't have any friends and just want company right?" Danny looked at her in shock before managing a small smile.

"Yeah.." He whispered before looking up. He watched as the clouds drifted through the sky, his gaze slowly falling in the direction of his old house. Sam followed his gaze.

"Old Man Fenton is a real pain." She muttered. Danny looked at her in a bit of confusion. He knew his dad still lived at the old Fenton Works but he didn't know that people in the town knew about him. That's when he saw a dark skinned boy running towards Sam from the direction of his old house. _Tucker..? _He thought. As he got closer he realized it was Tucker. He held back a smile as to not give away any suspision that he knew them. Tucker ran closer and stopped infront of Sam.

"All I did was walk past and he threw out some old invention at me!" Tucker complained to Sam.

"And I'm guessing that's it?" Sam asked motioning to the hunk of metal Tucker held in his hands. Tucker smiled.

"Yeah! I'm gonna see if I can use some old parts!" He said. Danny just looked at the invention Tucker held. It looked odly familiar but...That's it!

"The Fenton Ghost Tracker!" Danny exclaimed without thinking, getting up slightly in surprise. Sam and Tucker just looked at him.

"The what?" They both asked at the same time.

"Uh.." Danny realized his slip and paled slightly. He held out his hands.

"Can I see it?" He asked. Tucker looked at him for a moment, examining his appearence before shrugging and shoving the thing at him. Danny held the invention in his hands, tracing his fingers over the surface of it. Yup this definatly was his parents old ghost tracker. He looked up at Tucker.

"Got any tools on you?" He asked. Tucker looked at him suspiciously. Sam put a hand on his shoulder.

"He's okay Tuck." She said. Tucker sighed then look off his backpack.

"There's a few in here, why?" He asked. Danny just took his backpack and pulled out the few tools he had in it, grabbing the screwdriver first. Sam and Tucker watched, mouths open as he went on with pulling apart the old invention and rebuilding it, and reattaching wires. Before they knew it, the old invention looked like the old Fenton Ghost tracker his parents had made. Tucker stared at him, mouth agape.

"How did...? What did you do?" He asked in shock. He was supposed to be the technogeek, not some strange homeless kid. Danny laughed at him.

"My parents were inventores, I think this device is supposed to find ghosts." Danny said flipping the device back and forth between his hands.

"Of Course!" Sam rolled her eyes, "Fenton's always trying to invent knew stuff to do with ghosts. From what I've heard he hasn't had one success yet." Danny laughed then flipped the power swich to on.

"G_host right infront of you. You would have to be some kind of a moron not to see the ghost._" The mechanicle voice of the ghost tracker went off. Danny paled then turned it off. Tucker was on high alert looking back and forth.

"Where's the ghost!?" He shreiked, "I know I'm not a moron!" Danny and Sam laughed.

"Dude, my parents invented ghost stuff as well, it seems for some reason they don't track ghosts, they track me." Danny said with a laugh. Tucker looked at him.

"How do we know you're not a ghost?" He asked. Danny glared at him.

"Do I look like a ghost to you?" Tucker shook his head, "Then theres your answer." Sam laughed at the two boys.

"You know I didn't get your name." She said finally. Danny looked at her then smiled faintly.

"It's Danny." He said.

"I'm Sam." Sam held out her hand and Danny shook it. Tucker looked at him then sighed.

"Tucker Foley." He said. Danny smiled and gave a laugh.

"Is that 'TF' for 'Too Fine'?" He asked teasingly.

"See Tuck, even homeless people know about your lame come on's." Sam said making Danny brake out into a fit of laughter._ For crying out loud he still uses those?!_ Danny thought.

"Oh be quiet Sammy!" Tucker said.

"What did you call me!?" Sam shrieked. Tucker smirked.

"Saaaammyyy! Sammy Sammy Sammy Sammy!" He started dancing around like a clown while singing out Sam's hated nickname.

"I'll kill you Tucker!" Sam snapped getting up and running after him. Tucker shrieked like a little girl and started running from her. Danny stood up and watched the two fight. Sam had ended up getting ahold of Tucker and pushing him to the ground before laughing like a mad women, one of her feet on Tuckers back striking a victory pose. Danny chuckled slightly, putting his hand in his pocket, holding the ring again. Just then a shrill voice rang through the park.

"Oh Sammy-kins!" Sam's mother, Pamela Manson came walking into the park. Sam visibly shrank, "There you are, I've been looking all over for you! I found such a cute outfit today you simply must try it on."

"Mom I really don't want to." Sam said. Pamela just laughed at her daughter.

"Don't be silly Sammy, of course you do." She said.

"No I don't." Sam said. I thought then accured to her, "Mom you remember how you wanted to house a homeless child?"

"Yes, what about it?" Pamela asked, confused by her daughters sudden change of mood. Sam pointed to Danny.

"What about him?" She asked. Danny froze by the sudden turn the conversation had taken and from the gaze Pam sent him. Danny seemed to stutter for a moment before introducing himself.

"I'm...I'm Danny. It's nice to meet you miss." He said, trying to be polite, remembering what happened the first time he met Sam's parents. He didn't want to make the same mistake again. Pamela seemed to relax slightly at his show of manners.

"It's nice to meet you, Danny. My name is Pamela Manson, Samantha's mother." Sam scowled at the use of her full name but then ignored it and turned to Danny.

"My parents were thinking of adopting a homeless child into the house...surprisingly." Sam said, "Perhaps you can?" She looked up at her Mom hoping for approval. Pamela frowned slightly.

"You can stay a few days," She said, "But if you are in anyway rude or disrespectful you will be out, if you aren't we'll enroll you in school and allow you to stay at our home." Danny stared at her in shock. This is the same Pamela Manson he knew back in his timeline and he was positive she would not do something so...charitable without a reason. Danny bit his lip. He may have only just arrived in this alternate timeline but he felt like he had not had a bath or eaten a proper meal in weeks.

"All...Allright, I accept your terms." He said slowly. Sam tried to hide her growing smile from her mother. Pamela nodded then turned to Sam.

"Take him and get him _one_ pair of new clothes then bring him home so he can have a bath." She said handing Sam some money, "I'll see you at home." With that she turned around and left the park. When she was gone Tucker turned to Sam.

"You've just met him and you're inviting him into your home?" He asked.

"I'm not some perverted drunkie if that's what you're worried about Tucker." Danny said.

"Yeah Tucker, he's not you." Sam said with a laugh. Tucker stared at them, his mouth opening and closing as if he were trying to say something. Finaly he seemed to come to a conclusion.

"That was mean." He said.

"And what you said about him moving in with me wasn't?" Sam asked.

"Okay you're right. I just worry." Tucker said. Danny felt his hand clench into fists when he heard that. _Calm down,_ He told himself, _Tucker doesn't like Sam. There just good friends._

"Look Tucker! It's Valerie!" Sam exclaimed pointing behind him. Tucker turned around in an instant.

"Where?!" He asked. Danny sighed and relaxed his fists...only to be blown six feet into the air. Sam and Tucker called out to him in concern when he landed. He slowly sat up and looked up into the face of Skulker. Skulker grinned at Danny.

"Just because the time lines have changed doesn't mean I'm going to stop hunting you." He said, just loud enough for Danny to hear. Sam and Tucker ran towards him and helped him up. Danny wiped a his mouth and glared up at him.

"Just what I need at a time like THIS!" Danny snapped running head on at the mechanicle ghost.

"Danny what are you doing!?" Tucker yelled at him. Danny ignored him and jumped up, avoiding a few blasts Skulker sent him, before landing on his robotic shoulders.

"I'm so sick of you!" Danny snapped punching his fists into Skulkers back before pulling them back out with a bunch of wires. Skulkers suit swayed a moment before falling to the ground. Danny jumped off of him landing lightly on his feat while the mechanicle ghosts landed hard against the ground, spreading parts of the suit scattering accross the park. Some other civilians watched in complete shock at what had just happened. Danny walked over to where Sam and Tucker where, picking up his backpack and opening it. A smile spread across his face. _Thankyou Clockwork!_ He thought before pulling out the thermos and sucking Skulker inside. Danny capped it and sighed before noticing the gaping faces of the people in the park.

"What?" He asked, "He's just a small glob of ectoplasm in a big metal suit." He stated this like it was the most obvious thing in the world before turning to Sam and Tucker, "Lets get out of here before they start asking questions." With that he started walking out of the park. Sam and Tucker stood there watching him for a moment before shrugging and following him out.

Danny stopped walking at the entrance of the park, a look of shock over his face. Sam and Tucker slowed down when they realized who he was staring at. Jack Fenton stood there staring back at Danny, expressionless.

* * *

Wow I didn't take forever to upload a new chapter. lol. anyway here's the next chapter. Any guesses as to why Pam wants to take in a homeless child? I know the reasons! It will be explained in the next chapter.

R&R please


	3. Jack

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

Danny stopped walking at the entrance of the park, a look of shock over his face. Sam and Tucker slowed down when they realized who he was staring at. Jack Fenton stood there staring back at Danny, expressionless. Danny gulped slightly before pulling out the Fenton Ghost Tracker and handing it to him.

"I..I fixed your ghost tracker. You threw it at Tucker and I fixed it." He said a little shaken. He remembered how his dad was when he first found out about this time line and it scared him in a way. Jack stared at the Ghost Tracker before taking it from him. He examined its appearance before looking at Danny again.

"What else do you know?" He asked. Danny was taken back by the question.

"What?" He asked.

"What else do you know about ghost hunting equipment?" Jack asked again, getting a little angry. Danny looked at him then rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"What do you wanna know?" He asked trying to avoid the question as much as possible. Jack clenched his hands into fists. He didn't like how this kid was dodging his question. Finally he decided to ask one of the most troubling questions he could think of to the boy.

"Do you know how to create a working ghost portal?" Danny stared at him in shock, his eyes wide. Yeah, he had looked over the plans for the ghost portal with Tucker countless times before, changing parts so it worked properly without the same mistake happening again just in case he needed one of his own when he moved out of his parents house. Danny took a deep breath before answering.

"Why?" That was Jacks breaking point.

"Quite answering my questions with another question!" He snapped making Danny cringe slightly, "You don't know what ghost's have done to my life now do you know or not know how to make a ghost portal!?" Danny felt his own anger start to boil.

"Shut up!" He snapped, his eyes flashing green, "You have no right to talk with the way you've been treating people! Why should I give you any information as to how to create a working ghost portal! Yeah I know it but until you get some manners you're not going to get any information!" Danny glared at him before taking a deep breath and turning around, "You're not the only halfa in this world you know." He muttered loud enough for only Jack to hear before running off. Sam and Tucker stood there in shock after what they had just witnessed. No one had ever talked to Jack like that, every one was to afraid too. They looked at each other before running after Danny, Sam looking over her shoulder at Jack while she ran. Jack just stood there, motionless, staring at the ground.

When they finally managed to catch up with Danny, they found him at an ally punching his hand against the wall until it started bleeding. Sam bit her lip before walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Danny, you okay?" She asked. Danny muttered something under his breath before looking up at her. Tears were streaming down his face but he quickly wiped them away and managed a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that it's just..." He looked down, rubbing his injured hand with his good one, "When you know stuff that others don't, when things change drastically and only you are aware of those changes it hurts...it hurts so bad and you can't tell anyone about it because they'll think you're crazy." Danny leaned over slightly, before opening his injured hand looking down at the ring he held. He leaned back against the wall before just letting himself cry, slipping down onto the ground. He held the ring, closed up in his fist, against his forehead. Sam bent down next to him.

"It's okay to cry Danny," She whispered, "Just let it out, alright." She didn't understand anything he was talking about a moment ago but whatever it was, it must have really hurt him badly. Tucker just watched them silently. A small smile played on his lips. He knew it, the moment he met Danny he knew that he liked Sam, even if she didn't realize it herself. He walked over to the two before crouching down to the same level as them.

"How about we go and get those clothes for you, then stop by Nasty Burger, alright?" He asked. Danny took a deep breath, finally able to get a hold of his emotions, and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I'm sure I made absolutely no sense a moment ago." He said then laughed as he wiped his eyes, "I feel like such a baby, and I'm the one who get's attacked by ghosts on a daily basis."

"So that happens a lot?" Sam asked, referring to what happened with him and Skulker back at the park. Danny nodded.

"Pretty much." He said then got up holding out his good hand for Sam. Sam smiled and took it, letting it go when she got up. Tucker got up as well before turning to the two of them.

"Well then, let's go and get you those clothes." He said then started running out of the ally, "Do you know where the mall is?" Danny laughed and followed.

"Duh." He said then started running ahead of him, "Race ya!"

"Hey no fair!" Tucker yelled running after him. Sam laughed and ran too, passing by both the boys. Danny smirked slightly and picked up the pace a little, leaving poor Tucker farther behind them_. She's still the fastest_. Danny thought even though he was just a few steps behind her. When they got to the mall Sam spun around and looked at the two.

"I win!" She yelled. Danny laughed at her then looked over at Tucker who had just got there, panting for breath.

"No...fair...You know I can't...run fast..." Tucker said between breaths. Danny rubbed the back of his head before smiling, remembering when he used to be the same way. Unfortunately for him, after his secret was revealed, Miss Tetslaff decided to train him everyday after school. He had to do laps and push ups and all sorts of stuff. The better he got, the more she made him do. When Tucker finished catching his breath, the three of them went inside to one of the clothing stores. He quickly grabbed a pair of blue jeans before moving on to the shirts.

"So what's that emblem on your backpack mean?" Sam asked while he was looking through some of the shirts. Danny looked at her then shrugged off his pack to look at it. Sure enough on the front pocket was his emblem. He smiled when he remembered Sam sewing it too his bag.

"It's just a 'D'." Danny said, slipping it back on, "You may meet who owns it later. I dunno." Danny shrugged.

" 'D' as in 'Danny'?" Tucker asked. Danny laughed.

"More as in 'Danny Phantom'. He's a ghost." He said watching Tucker's expression.

"You're wearing the emblem of a GHOST on your backpack!?" Tucker yelled. Danny clamped his hand over Tucker's mouth, noticing the stares they were getting from the store workers.

"Not so loud!" Danny hissed, "Yes I am but Phantom's a good ghost. He wouldn't hurt a human if his life depended on it."

"Sound's interesting." Sam said. Danny laughed slightly then picked up a plain red long sleeved shirt and a plain black t-shirt.

"I like this." He said. Sam smiled.

"Then let's go pay for those and get you some new shoes." She said. Danny laughed at her. When they finished at the check out they quickly went and got some shoes, which didn't take very long. On their way out of the mall, they passed an electronics store and Danny froze. One of the T.V.'s in the store window was playing the news and people were standing around it watching. Danny pushed through them with Sam and Tucker to watch.

"_Earlier this afternoon another ghost attacked today, only to be beaten off by a young homeless boy who appeared to be no more than 14 years old. He took on the ghost bare handed before sucking it into what looked like thermos. Soon after when leaving the park he ran into old man Jack Fenton and the two got into a fight themselves. Whatever the young boy said to him had Jack in shock afterwords._"

"Let's go." Danny muttered walking away from the news not bothering to listen to anymore. Sam and Tucker followed him out of the mall onto the streets. It was starting to get dark when they got out as they started walking towards home.

"They were talking about you." Sam muttered then sighed, "Gee my parents are gonna be surprised. I'm sure that they're watching the news right now."

"At least they didn't have a picture." Tucker said.

"Yeah but many people saw me. They could easily give a description." Danny said before muttering, "Doesn't matter where I go I'll always be on the news."

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." Danny responded. Sam looked at him, seeing through his lie but decided not to push her luck.

"Anyway can you tell us more about Phantom?" She asked changing the subject. Danny burst into laughter. The last thing he ever expected to do was explain to Sam and Tucker who Phantom was. Oh well this is a new time period, what did he expect bringing up a thing like that. Maybe he's giving away to much information. Danny shrugged.

"I really don't know that much about him either," He lied, "I know that he's my age, and protects the humans. He's sort of the one who taught me how to defeat Skulker."

"Is Skulker that ghost that attacked you in the park?" Sam asked. Danny nodded then pulled his backpack over his shoulders and started rummaging through it. There were a lot of things that he did not have with him when the time lines changed that were now in his pack. Danny smiled as he pulled out a floppy disc and handed it to Tucker.

"Ghost files." He stated simply, "Way's to defeat them, what their special powers are, there names, all that jazz..." He stopped when he said that. Jazz...he really missed his sister now. Tucker took the disc and looked at him.

"How do you have this?" He asked.

"Before my parents died we collected the data. It was one of the few things I managed to salvage." Danny explained. _Or really what Clockwork managed to salvage._ He thought to himself. Tucker smiled.

"Cool! This will really come on handy! Maybe we could be a secret ghost hunting organization or something!" He exclaimed.

"With your courage, I'd be surprised if you could even hold your ground against a ghost with a weopon or not." Sam said. Danny laughed then looked over at Sam.

"So why do your parents want to adopt a homeless kid?" He asked. Sam smiled.

"My parents are pretty rich and stuck up. They want to improve there social status by adopting a homeless child. Otherwise they would never, and I quote, 'allow a dirty peice of trash' into their house." She said, "I can't even bring any animals home, but I guess when it comes to social status they'll do anything." Sam shrugged at this as if she didn't underestand the point. Danny chuckled slightly. _I knew there was something else to it. It was so obvious I should have known...Oh great I really am clueless._

"You okay dude?" Tucker asked watching the range of emotion run over Danny's face. It was rather amusing but really wierd at the same time. Danny laughed nervously.

"It's nothing, really." Danny said.

"You do realize you're a bad liar." Sam said.

"You don't need to rub it in my face." Danny said with a scowl. Sam and Tucker laughed at him.

"Well this is my street. See you in the morning Sam. bye Danny." Tucker said then took off down his street. Sam and Danny waved at him before walking the rest of the way to Sams' house. Danny faked amazement at how big Sams' house was when they reached it, after all he already knew what it looked like. Sam just laughed at his reaction before leading him inside.

"I'm Home!" Sam called out when they got inside. She took off her shoes and Danny followed her example, pulling off his own shoes, before staring at them, only just realizing how torn and worn out they were. Pamela and Jeremy walked into the hall way then. Jeremy looked at Danny then turned to his wife.

"Is that the boy?" He asked. Pam nodded.

"He's very polite though." She said.

"Mom." Sam said, "He's standing right here y'know."

"Yes, sorry about that," Pam said then turned to Danny, "Danny this is my husband, Jeremy." She introduced. Jeremy held out a hand to Danny.

"Nice to meet you Daniel." He said. Danny shook his hand before answering.

"Likewise, but please just call me Danny." He said. Jeremy smiled at the boy's obvious manners. He turned to his daughter.

"Sam, show Danny where the washroom is and let him take a shower," He said then turned back to Danny, "When you're done just come down stairs and ask one of the maids where the dinning room is and we'll have dinner. We'll have a room set up for you while you're in the shower." Danny nodded at him.

"Thank you." He said. Sam smiled at him before grabbing his wrist.

"This way Danny." She said. Danny followed her up the stairs. When they were out of earshot Sam turned to him.

"Keep up manner's like that and they'll let you stay for sure." She said, a smile growing on her face. Danny laughed.

"I don't want to get on there bad side so I'm trying my best." He said. Sam laughed at him then opened the door to the bathroom. She set the two bags that contained Danny's knew clothes and shoes down before leaving.

"I'll see you at dinner," She said before closing the door. Danny smiled before turning towards the shower and turning at on. He had to admit, when he looked into the mirror he never thought he's looked that dirty before. He really needed to shower.

* * *

No cliffy this time! But there's a surprise in the next chapter. What you think of Danny and Jack's confrontation?! Sorry I'm a little excited, I can't believe how many people like this story! I'm so happy!

Anyway R&R please.


	4. Plasmius

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

Danny walked down the stairs of the Manson household. After his shower he had changed into the new clothes Sam had gotten for him and then decided to wear her ring instead of keeping it in his pocket. He'd have a less chance of loosing it that way. On his way down the stairs he heard Sam yelling at someone. He assumed it was her parents considering she was always in some sort of a fight with them, untll he heard the voice of a child mocking her and then her parents spoke up.

"Samantha will you please stop yelling at some imaginary ghost!" Pamela snapped.

"He's not imaginary! How can you not see that little brat!" Sam yelled back at her mother. Dann walked through the door only to see Youngblood laughing like crazy at Sam. No one even noticed Danny come in.

"Of course they can't see me! Hello I'm Youngblood-"

"And only children can see you, hence the name." Danny rolled his eyes out of boredom, "Honestly will you just get lost you brat."

"Danny you can see him?" Sam asked in shock. Youngblood pouted at Danny.

"You ruined my fun." He said. Danny ignored Youngblood and turned to Sam and her parents.

"Like I said, or he said, only kids can see him, hear him, whatever it is so Sam's not going crazy." Danny explained then turned to Youngblood, "Get outa hear before I suck both you and your parrot into the thermos."

"Whatever you say Phantom, but I'm not gonna go for long, just giving you a break considering what just happened." Youngblood said with a bored look before flying out the window.

"Don't call me that." Danny muttered under his breath.

"He called you Phantom?" Sam asked a little confused. After all, Danny just explained that Phantom was a ghost he knew that is supposedly good. Danny bit his lip slightly and shrugged.

"We look alike and the ghost's sometimes call me by his name?" Danny said trying to think up a good excuse. Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

"I thought I told you you're not a good liar." She said. Danny just sighed and shook his head. He looked over at Pam and Jeremy to see them just staring at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you telling me there really is a ghost here?" Pamela asked, a little stunned. Danny shrugged.

"Yeah you just can't see him, I thought I explained that." He said. Jeremy shook his head.

"We were starting to think Sam had gone nuts with this 'non-existent' ghost. I can't believe you actually saw him." Danny laughed.

"Give me the right tools and I could create ghosts sensors for you to put around the house," He shook his head, "Though it would probably drive me crazy having the alarm go off every time there's a ghost around. Or just remind me of my family." Danny sat down and propped his chin in the palm of his hand as he thought back to his old time line.

"Were your parents ghost hunters?" Pamela asked in confusion. Danny gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, much to my disadvantage. They were crazy about ghosts, even tried to create a portal into the Ghost Zone. I picked up a thing here and there but it's not something I like doing." Well it wasn't really a lie. He managed to tell the basic truth. Jeremy cleared his throat.

"Well let's stop the ghost talk and eat dinner shall we?" He asked.

"Fine by me." Danny said with a smile. Sam looked at him before she moved over and started to dish out some food for herself and him.

"Sam you don't have to." Danny said. Sam just shook her head.

"You're a guest, I'll serve your food but if you want meat you're getting that yourself." She said. Danny smiled.

"Vegetarian?" He asked. Pamela sighed.

"We've tried to get her to eat meat but she just won't." She said. Danny shrugged.

"Shouldn't you just be proud of who she is?" He asked. He reached over and took a slice of roast to put on his plate.

"The Gothic outlook on life just wont do for a Manson." Jeremy said sternly. Danny shrugged before eating some of his food. He looked over at Sam who was doing the same thing he was. He held back a laugh and looked up at the ceiling before sighing_. How long will I last like this_? He asked himself before resuming his meal.

* * *

Danny lay awake in the bed he was using at the Mansons. The events of the day ran through his head over and over again. He just couldn't believe what was happening to him. One minute he was hanging out with Sam and Tucker in _his_ timeline and the next thing he knew, everything disappeared all because of Plasmius. Danny gave a sigh before getting out of bed and walking over to the window. He opened it up and looked out. Maybe a short fly would help clear his mind. That idea disappeared as soon as he heard a soft voice singing just next to him. He leaned farther out the window and looked in the direction of the singing. He noticed Sam out on her balcony, softly singing one of Evenesense's songs. He smiled and just listened. He never knew Sam could sing, and she sung really nicely. When she was done he leaned farther out so he was practically climbing out of the window.

"Sam!" He called out, load enough for her to hear, yet softly as to not wake up her parents. Sam looked over at him and smiled before gasping slightly.

"Danny what are you doing, you're gonna fall." She said. Danny just laughed slightly at her before climbing out of the window, placing his feat on the ledge just under his window. He looked over at Sam, smiling, before pushing off of the ledge towards her balcony. Sam gasped and closed her eyes, expecting the the worse. She opened them when she felt Danny tapping her shoulder. Danny stood there, on the other side of her balcony holding onto the railing smiling at her.

"Scared ya, did I?" He asked. Sam stared at him before answering.

"Well I think anyone would have been a little freaked out considering what you just did." She snapped. Danny laughed slightly at her.

"I do this a lot. You don't really have to worry, it's like second nature to me." He explained before climbing up onto the balcony, jumping up and pulling himself onto the roof. He looked down at her and smiled, holding out his hands.

"See," He said, "Come on up, I'll help you." Sam looked at him a little uneasy before locking her hands around his wrist's, just in case he dropped her. Danny did the same to her before pulling her up with him. Sam stood up on the roof before gasping.

"You can see the whole town from up here." She whispered. Danny laughed.

"The view's better from the clock tower." He muttered. Danny sat down just staring out over the city he used to protect. The city where he first got his ghost powers. The city where he, Sam, and Tucker used to catch ghosts together. The city that had a statue of him in the town square. Wow he actually misses that statue, and here he was wanting it torn down. Sam sat down next to him, noticing the far off look on his face.

"Something bothering you?" She asked. Danny looked over at her before looking back at the city and nodding. He played absently with the ring on his finger, "Anything you want to talk about?" Sam asked again. Danny shook his head this time.

"I can't tell you yet, sorry." He said quietly. Sam frowned slightly then looked out at the city as well.

"Well can you tell me the truth about why Youngblood called you 'Phantom' during dinner?" She asked. Danny laughed.

"Not a chance!" He said still laughing. He looked over at her, "You'll have to figure that out by yourself." Sam frowned at him.

"Whatever." She muttered. She smiled at a breeze blew over the two of them.

"Do you wanna know why I talked to you today in the first place?" She asked after a moment. Danny looked shocked for a moment. He never really thought why she even bothered helping him out in the first place.

"Why?" He asked.

"I saw you a lot, out in that park and every time I saw you got a strange sense of Deja Vu...almost like a know you from somewhere." Danny frowned slightly at her explanation and looked down. How could he tell her that it was because of the change in the time lines, that they used to know each other and were dating at one point. He couldn't. He just couldn't risk loosing what they had now, no matter what he couldn't tell her. He looked back up at the sky, then noticed something.

"I natural ghost portal?" He muttered to himself. Sam looked at him in confusion before looking over at what he was looking at.

"Oh that? That's what it's called? That's where all the ghost's have been coming from." Sam said, "No one knows how to close it though." Danny chuckled before standing up.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." Danny said before jumping over the roof where Sam's balcony is.

"Sure..it's not like I can go anywhere, anyway." She muttered. She shivered slightly as another wind blew over her. All she was wearing was a thin black nightgown and it wasn't very warm. Danny came back quite quickly. He had his thermos and a blanket. He threw the blanket at Sam and smiled.

"Thought you might be cold." He said before pressing a few buttons on the thermos and pointing it up at the portal. He shot out the beam sending it flying at the portal and the remains of Skulker got thrown back into the Ghost Zone. Danny looked back at the thermos before pressing more buttons. He muttered something to himself before shooting the ray back at the portal. There was a small sucking sound and the portal closed. Sam stared at him in shock.

"How...How..." She couldn't get the words out. Danny laughed.

"Just a trick I learned thanks to my friend Wulf." he said, "I closed the portal he opened."

"Wulf?" Sam asked. Danny shrugged.

"Ghost." He said. Sam nodded still a little confused. Only then Sam's phone went off. She pulled it out of the pocket on her nightgown before looking at the caller ID.

"Tucker..?" She asked quietly before answering, "What's the deal calling me so late?" She asked him when she answered. There was a nervous laugh on the other end before Tucker spoke up.

"_That late already?_" He asked.

"Hm Hmm." Sam said, "Hang on a sec, I'm putting you on speaker." She put the phone down, clicking the speaker button as she did so.

"_Why?_" this time Danny could hear him.

"Hey Tuck." Danny said.

"_Wow! Do I wanna know what's going on?_" Tucker asked. Sam blushed at his comment.

"Nothing's going on Tucker! We're just talking!"

"_At midnight?_" Tucker was definitely teasing them.

"We're on the roof talking about random stuff. Ghost's being the main topic I guess." Danny said. Tucker laughed.

"_Gotcha. Anyway where'd you get all this information, Danny? Not even the GIW have this much info._" Tucker said. Danny rolled his eyes.

"That's because the GIW sucks at anything ghostly, despite the fact that they're a secret government organization that catches ghosts, who by the way, have yet to succeed in that area." he said.

"True." Sam agreed. Tucker laughed again.

"_In any case, this Plasmius sounds like a real baddie._" Danny froze for a moment. What if Plasmius also still existed, but as a full ghost? Danny shook his head. That's not possible, Plasmius doesn't exist in this word. Vlad does, but not Plasmius. Then again he shouldn't exist either. Danny sighed and lay down.

"Just erase Plasmius from that list please." Danny said with a sigh.

"_Why?_" Tucker asked.

"He's not needed anymore...wait. Does it just say Vlad Plasmius? There's no split personality or something?" Danny asked.

"_None that I can see._" Tucker said. Danny paled. If the information of Vlad Master's has been erased and not Vlad Plasmius could that mean that...

"Plasmius is still around.." Danny whispered.

"What?" Sam asked. Danny shook his head.

"Great," He muttered, "I won't be able to sleep at all tonight now."

"Danny, you okay?" Sam asked.

"No I'm not." Danny said. He stood up and held out a hand for Sam, "Come on, we're getting you back inside."

"_I guess we'll talk tomorrow?_" Tucker asked.

"Sure, and bring my disc with you. I wanna go through it again." Danny said.

"_Kay! Night guys._" With that, the line went dead. Sam snapped close her cell before putting it back in her pocket and standing up with the help of Danny. He got her down to her balcony safely before climbing back over to his window and into his room. He lay down on his bed, just lay there for a moment.

"Damn it!" He cried after a moment, punching the sides of his bed as he said this. He rolled onto his side and stared at the wall, "I thought I'd at least be rid of him. I guess Clockwork made some changes so I'd no what to be aware of but still...I can't believe he's still around." He squeezed his eyes shut, rolling onto his stomach before opening them and looking out the window, "I hope Dani's here then as well. At least I'd be able to talk to someone I know about this without lying."

* * *

Umm okay I know I said there'd be a surprise in this chapter but I just couldn't fit it. I promise it will be in the next chapter...unless of course the whole Plasmius is around counts as a surprise. the next chapter will be up sooner as well alright.

R&R please.


	5. Jazz

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

Danny squeezed his eyes shut from the morning light that ran through the window. He managed to get to sleep around five in the morning but it wasn't very peacefull. He looked over at the clock, sighing when he realized that Sam haad already left for school. It was almost ten o'clock after all. He sighed again before pulling himself out of bed. He pulled off his old shirt and put on his black T-shirt that Sam had gotten him before walking downstairs to the kitchen. Pamela was sitting there watching some TV, she looked up when Danny walked in.

"Good morning Danny. I assume you slept well." She said. Danny smiled at her and just nodded, "That's good," Pamela went on, "There's cereal in the cupoard, the bowls are in the one next to it and the spoons are in the drawer beneath the bowls. I don't think I need to tell you where the milk is." Danny laughed and went over to where the cereal was.

"No I guess not." He said as he made himself some breakfast. When he went to sit down Sam's grandmother came rolling through on her scooter. She stopped and looked at Danny.

"You're the boy they've taken in?" She asked. Danny looked at her then nodded. Ida gave off a laugh and held out her hand to him, "I'm Ida, Sam's grandmother. Nice to meet you Danny." Danny shook her hand and nodded.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"Oh I was talking to Jeremy this morning. He was telling me about you." Ida said.

"Oh." Danny muttered then carried on eating. Ida looked up at him a little harder.

"There's something different about you." She muttered. Danny nearly choked on his cereal when she said this. He knew she had figured out that his ghost half and human half were one in the same back in his previous timeline, even if she didn't tell him. I guess even know she realized something. Ida laughed.

"Ha! I'm right. Why else would you react like that?" She exclaimed. Danny laughed nervously.

"It's nothing really." He said.

"Ida, please. He's our guest...and our other guests will be here in about two hours. We better get ready!" Pamela took off out of the kitchen in a hurry, leaving Danny and Ida there staring at her leave. Ida sighed.

"That women is crazy sometimes." She muttered as she got herself something to eat, "Well boy, you wanna tell what's so special about you, or am I gonna have to guess?" Danny smiled.

"There really is no secrets around you is there?" He asked.

"Nope." Ida said placing her food on the table before eating some.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to freakout or tell anyone else, especially Sam." Danny said. Ida was alway's someone easy to talk to.

"Sure sure. What is it?" Ida asked. Danny laughed.

"Do you believe in supernatural accurances, other than ghosts?" Danny asked. Ida nodded, "Well I come from a different timeline. When the timelines shifted to this one, I was saved because I'm half ghost." Danny explained. He looked up at the ceiling, "I know everyone here, I'm just acting so no one get's suspicious but you alway's knew something was up and you figured it out, atleast back in my timeline."

"So you knew Sam?" Ida asked her face alight with excitement. Danny nodded, "What was your relationship with her?"

"What?!" Danny asked a little shocked by the question.

"Ooo you liked her!" Ida said. Danny stuttered out a few words before shaking his head and laughing. Ida gave a laugh too before moving on to a new question,"So who were your parents?" She asked. Danny looked at her then pulled out a picture of his family out of his pocket and handing it too her.

"I'm sure you recognize my parents. In this time my mom's married to Vlad Masters and my dad's a complete nutcase...not that he wasn't before but now he's more of a nutcase than before. The other girl is my older sister Jazz." Danny explained.

"That's Jazz?" Ida asked before laughing, "Wow she looks alot different. Y'see sonny, Jazz was born in the Masters family in this timeline. here I'll show you a picture," Ida started roaming through some old magazignes that were in a pile in the corner or the kitchen muttering to herself, "Ah! here it is!," She came back holding a magazigne that had his sister on the front cover. She had shorter hair, just longer than shoulder length, clipped up and she wore clothes that someone working at a high class corporation would wear, "She's sixteen years old but already in collage," Ida explained. Danny stared at the picture before drawing back from it.

"That is not my sister." He said. Ida laughed.

"Believe it or not. Come now I believe your story, and it's alot more insane than what I'm telling you." She said. Danny managed a small smile.

"True." He said. He quickly finished his breakfast, placing the empty dishes in the sink, "I'm gonna go back to my room. There's something I wanna work on." Ida nodded.

"You do that," She said, "But later, you gotta lett me some stories from your time, kay." Danny laughed.

"I'll tell you about freakshow or maybe the gorrilla incident." He said then walked back to his room. He heard Ida laugh again as he left. Danny felt a little less stressed having Ida know. He knew how she was and felt it was alright letting her know. After all the time line's messed up already as it is, what else could go wrong. Danny sat on his bed and picked up his backpack, opening it up and pulling out a folded sheet of paper. It contained the plans for a weapon him and Tucker had been working on. It was a simple rod that could retraked so he could place it in his pocket. When it was released it could work like a simple hitting tool and release energy blasts like the porta portal did, sending the ghost back into the Ghost Zone.

Danny smiled as he pulled out a pencil and started working on it some more. He didn't realize how much time had passed untill Pamela called up the stairs for him to come down to meet their new neighbores. He sighed and folded up the plans, placing them in his pocket, before walked down stairs. Just before he got into the sitting room his ghost sense went off. He stopped and looked arund for a moment before realizing that it was comming from the sitting room.

"Ah, here he is." Pamela said as Danny walked into the sitting room. He froze as soon as he walked in, staring the the people who were sitting there with Pamela, Jeremy, and Ida. It was the Masters family. Danny gulped, trying to keep himself composed before speaking up.

"Nice to meet you." He said softly, but load enough for them to here. Maddie laughed at him slightly.

"I guess being homeless it's pretty surprising meeting some rich, famous people, right?" She asked. Danny managed a small smile and nodded.

"Come sit down here, kid." Ida said with a small laugh. Danny nodded and went to sit by her trying hard not to look at his former mother and sister. He looked around the room slightly, trying to locate the ghost he felt earlier. He knew it was still in here, probably just invisible. His eyes locked with Vlad's for a second before breaking them off. Vlad looked very confused by the boys reaction.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked. Danny looked up, surpised by the genuine conern his voice held. He had never heard Vlad talk like that before.

"No everything's fine." He said still in shock. Then he found it. He looked behind Vlad, suddenly seeing where the ghost was, and it was Plasmius. Danny tried to keep his anger under controll as he looked down, clenching his fists together.

"Are you sure?" Vlad asked. Danny just clenched his fists tighter till the skin over his knuckles turned white.

"Danny what's wrong?" Jeremy asked. Danny could almost see Plasmius smirking infront of him. Danny shook his head and took a deep breath, trying to control himself.

"I'm okay." He said after a moment.

"You sure didn't look it a moment ago." Jazz said, "And your hands are still in fists." Danny released his hold on his hands before laughing slightly. He looked down again.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Oh I just love seeing you so broken down." Plasmius's voice filled Danny's head. Plasmius was now hovering next to Danny. He emediatly (sp?) froze as his anger flared up again making his eyes flash green. Maddie didn't fail to notice that.

"You're eyes..." She muttered.

"Get away from me." Danny said to Plasmius.

"Excuse me?" Maddie asked, now very confused. Danny ddin't respond to her.

"Ah the angry eyes. Tell me, are you upset that I ruined your life?" Plasmius laughed slightly at this, "Your little girlfriend doesn't even know you anymore. you shouldn't even exist."

"Daniel, will you explain to me what's gotten into you?!" Pamela snapped before turning to the Masters, "I'm sorry he wasn't like this yesturday."

"I'm sorry." Danny muttered, "just get this ghost away from me before I loose it." Maddie froze.

"I knew there was a ghost around here. He's invisible isn't he?" Maddie's voice took on a professional tone.

"Now Maddie, we agreed no ghost hunting, didn't we." Vlad said. Maddie stood up.

"Yes we did, but if there's a ghost nearby then I'm taking it down." She said. Plasmius made himself visible, startling the guests, except Danny and Maddie.

"Well now this is a pain. And all I wanted to do was bug Daniel." He said. Danny's eyes flashed green again as he glared at his ghostly enemy.

"Just knowing you're here is enough to get me steemed." Danny said in a low voice. He took that opurtunity to jump at him, knocking him to the ground. His hands glowed with ectoplasmic energy holding around Plasmius's neck. Plasmius gave off a small yelp beforesending an ectoblast at Danny, hitting him in the face. Danny gave off a cry, his hands over his left eye as blood dripped through them. Maddie ran to the boy.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Danny just gave off a few whimpers, trying to stop the pain that ectoblast had caused, holding onto his eye.

"Stupid boy. I wouldn't have had to do that if you had just let me be." Plasmius snapped.

"Better than listening to you talk about how you ruined my life." Danny grunted. Plasmius just laughed at him before dissapearing in a cloud of pink smoke. There was a few minutes of silence before Jeremy spoke up.

"No offence to you Danny, but I don't think adopting you will do us any good if all these ghost's keep comming after you." He said. Danny slowly stood up, one hand still covering his bloodied eye.

"Right. I don't want to put your family in danger." Danny said, "I'll get my stuff and go, just let me clean this up first." No one said anything as Danny made his way up the stairs towards the bathroom. Once there he grabbed the darkest coloured cloth he could find, wetting it before wipping the blood from his eye. He slowly opened it, gasping in shock when he did so. He could still see clearly out of that eye, but it was now a permenent ghostly green colour. There was a cut from the blast that started at the top of his eye and ended just under his cheak bone. He was so busy staring at his face that he didn't notice Maddie walk in untill she placed a hand on his shoulder. Danny looked up at her in shock.

"That looks really bad." She said, "Can you still see?" Danny nodded. Maddie smiled at him slightly before asking a new question.

"Earlier, before the attack, I saw your eyes flash green. How do they do that?" She asked. Danny looked at her then back at the mirror.

"I...got contaminated with ectoplasm about a year ago. Everytime I get mad my eyes flash green. That might also be the reason I can still see." Danny explained, touching the bottom of the cut.

"That would explain it." Maddie said, "They're busy debating whether or not to let you stay, y'know."

"What?" Danny asked.

"Well the sincerity in your voice when you said you'd leave as to not put their family in danger...well let's just say Pam's thinking of letting you stay for good. Jeremy is still apposed to the idea though." Maddie said. She placed a hand on his cheak, lifting his face up towards her before giving a small nod and reaching into her pocket.

"I don't want to put anyone in danger. It's easier being alone anyway." Danny whispered. Maddie simply nodded as she unscrewed the lid off of an eye dropper.

"I knew someone who said the same thing. He got ghost powers and said he didn't want to endanger me or Vlad. I haven't spoken to him since," Maddie said then turned back to Danny, "This will help. I think your left eye is more contaminated than before. This is a solution for ghost contamination." Danny looked at her then nodded, letting her put the substance into his eye. It took a few minutes but the glow of his left eye died down and changed back to it's original baby blue colour. Danny looked at himself in the mirror again before smiling.

"Thanks." He said. Maddie smiled at him.

"It's no problem. Don't let my husbnd know but I still invent ghost weaponry." She said. Danny smiled at her then pulled out his plans from his pocket.

"Think you can make this?" Danny asked. Maddie took the plans and looked at them, her smile growing wider.

"Pretty experienced aren't we boy," She asked, "It's genious, I'll do it." Danny smiled.

"Thanks." He said again. Maddie folded up his plans, slipping it into her pocket before walking out of the bathroom.

"Come downstairs and see if they've decided to let you stay or not." She said. Danny noded and followed her down stairs. Jazz was the first one to great them.

"Is your eye okay?" She asked Danny in concern.

"Well I can still see if that's what you mean?" Danny said with a small smile.

"Oh good." Jazz gave a sigh of relief, "I thought you'd lost an eye."

"Daniel." Danny looked over at Jeremy who had spoken to him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Well, we were discussing what just happened and whether or not to let you stay," Jeremy seemed a little un easy as if he didn't like the answer. Ida just rolled her eyes.

"What he's trying to say is you can stay." She said. Danny looked at them in shock then managed a small smile.

"I have a lot of ghostly enemies, are you relly sure you want me to stay?" He asked.

"You were very sincere when Jeremy said you should probably go that's why we want you to stay." Pamela said with a small smile of her own. Danny looked at them in shock before smiling and nodded.

"Thanks alot. I really mean it." Danny whispered.

* * *

okay the surpise was supposed to be that Jazz is still around in this time but, I dunno. this chapter just didn't run the way I wanted it too. In anycase, please ignore any spelling mistakes, I try my hardest with my spelling and I'd really apreciate it if poeple didn't point out how bad my spelling is.

R&R please.


	6. Danielle

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

"There you go." Mr Lancer handed Danny his schedule. Danny thanked him before stepping out of his office and walking over to Sam and Tucker who were waiting just outside for him. After the Manson's had decided to let him stay for good, they enrolled him in school with Sam. He went to school with her that morning, wearing his red longsleeved shirt under his black T-shirt. After school they were going to go and buy him some more clothes. 

"So what's you're locker number?" Sam asked.

"177." Danny answered dully, his bag slung over one shoulder.

"Just across from mine." Sam muttered, leading the way to his locker. Tucker just shook his head slightly.

"I can't belive that after a ghost attack you're parents decided to keep him." Tucker said to Sam.

"I know," Sam replied just as shocked, "I thought for sure they would kick him out, and I wasn't even there." Danny just laughed at his two friends.

"Knock it off." He muttered. They reached his locker and he quickly opened it up before putting his stuff in it.

"I can't help it," Sam said, leaning against the locker next to his, "My parents are never this kind. It's kinda scaring me and I'm goth." Danny laughed again.

"Yeah that is something to worry about." He muttered. Sam smiled at him.

"So what's your real last name?" She asked. Danny slammed his locker shut in surprise by the question. He couldn't exactly go to school under the name of 'Fenton' since everyone knew Jack by that name. It would seem weird and might give away his true identity, so he played around with his middle name. He decided to use the name 'Jameson'.

"Is there any one of my lies that you can't see through?!" Danny asked. Sam just smiled at him.

"I told you, you're a bad liar." She said.

"Wait a second," Tucker cut in, "Are you telling me that 'Jameson' isn't your real name?" Danny laughed.

"No but my real name is a secret. I kinda invented that name through my middle name, 'James'." Danny said. Tucker just shook his head.

"I don't think I'll ever understand you." He said.

"I don't think you're ready to understand." Danny muttered. Sam huffed slightly before grabbing Danny's schedule out of his hands.

"English with Lancer. Well atleast we know you'll be with me and Tucker for first period." She said as she started walking towards the english room. Danny and Tucker looked at eachother before shrugging and following her. The bell rang just as they arrived at the classroom. Sam and Tucker took their seats, along with all the other students, while Danny just stood there inside the doorway. Mr Lancer soon walked in.

"Alright class, it appears we have a new student joining us today." He said gesturing towards Danny. Danny looked at his old classmates, noticing that nothing had really changed with them during the shifting of the timelines, "This is Daniel Jameson." Danny didn't move from his spot by the door as he looked at the class. He already saw Dash grinning for the chance of a new person to pick on. Danny just rolled his eyes. Yup, nothing had changed.

"Danny!" Danny turned around in shock as he heard a girl call out for him. Just as he turned around he nearly got knocked over by Dani, "I've been looking all over for you!" She yelled looking up at him, "What's going on!? Everything so different, and what happened to Fent-"

"Okay that's enough!" Danny said clamping his hands over her mouth. He looked over at Mr Lancer, "Umm sorry about her, she'll wait outside for me, right?" Danny looked down at his clone a small glare over his features. Dani nodded even though Danny still had his hand over her mouth. He let go of her and shoved her out the door of the classroom rolling his eyes as he did so.

"So may I ask who that was?" Mr Lancer asked. Danny rubbed the back of his neck before answering.

"My cousin...Oh my gosh that was my cousin!" Danny just stood there in shock as he realized that Dani was still around.

"Well then now that that's over let's assign you a seat and get on with the class." Mr Lancer said ignoring Danny's state of shock. Danny shook his head slightly before answering.

"Yes sir." He said.

* * *

Lunch time came along soon and Danny ran out towards the outside of the school without even bothering to grab his lunch. Sam and Tucker decided to meet him out there as soon as they had their lunches, realizing it had to do with his cousins sudden appearence. As soon as Danny got outside he ran towards one of the picnic tables where Dani was sitting. 

"Dani!" Danny called out before kneeling down to her level and pulling her into a hug, "I am so glad you're here."

"Alright already. Too much love here for my liking," Dani said pushing herself out of his embrace, "But do you mind explaining to me what's going on? Why's everything so different?"

"What's differnt?" Sam asked comming up behind the two. Danny looked over at her and Tucker shaking his head.

"I'm not telling." He said firmly before looking down at Danielle, "Wait at the clocktower tonight. Phantom will come at midnight and explain everything, kay." Dani looked at him a little confused by why he was pretending that him and Phantom were two different people but then just shrugged it off.

"Okay..?" She said before smiling and running off, "See you later cuz!" Danny waved slightly watching her leave before sighing.

"I can't believe she made it..." He muttered while getting up and sitting at the table next to Sam, while Tucker sat on the other side of the table.

"So she's your cousin, huh?" Sam asked. Danny nodded.

"Annoying little brat but it's really great to know that she's still around. At least I have some family." He said with a soft smile. Sam smiled at him.

"You have to be the strangest person I have ever met." She said. Danny laughed slightly.

"You dunno the half of it." He whispered.

"We would if you would just tell us." Tucker pointed out. Danny rolled his eyes and looked up, he really needed to go for a fly and clear his head. It had been so long since he last flew, at least he felt like that was the case. He sighed and looked back down.

"I'll tell you when I feel the time is right." Danny said smiling slightly. Tucker gave off a frustrated sigh.

"Why do you have so many secrets. It's really annoying you know." He said.

"Even before everything changed I had alot of secrets. Of course My parents were totally dense so they never really saw through any of my lies the way Sam does." Danny explained.

"Wow, they must have been dense," Sam said, "I mean, you really are a bad liar." Danny let his face fall and hit the desk.

"I get it already." He groaned. Sam and Tucker laughed at him.

"Dude, aren't you the least bit hungry?" Tucker asked. Danny shook his head.

"Suit yourself." Sam said before she carried on eating her salad. Danny looked down at his hands, spread out infront of him as he rested his head on the table. The light jumped of of the ring making it shine slightly causing Danny to smile.

"Pretty." Sam muttered. Danny looked over at her in a little bit of confusion.

"What?" He asked.

"You're ring. It's pretty and..." Sam trailed off.

"And what?" Danny asked. Sam blushed slightly before answering.

"It looks familiar." She muttered, "I feel like I've seen it somewhere."

"Sam I'm sure there are dozens of rings out there like that one." Tucker pointed out. Sam nodded her head slightly.

"I know." She whispered. Danny looked at her before a sad smile crossed his face. He really wanted to tell her everything now, but he knew it wasn't the time yet. If he told them now, everything would fall apart. Danny stretched his arms out above him before turning to the others and getting up.

"We should probably head back to class. The bell's gonna ring soon." He said. The other's nodded before following his example and getting up. As they walked back into the school Sam looked back down at Danny's hand to his ring. She knew she had seen it somewhere before, that exact ring. Not a look alike but she just couldn't seem to place it. She looked back up from the ring and stared at the back of his head. She had to find out what this feeling of Deja Vu that came over her whenever she saw him was. If not, it would probably drive her insane.

* * *

Not my best chapter but oh well. It was a school day and I wanted to introduce Dani back into the story. I absolutely love her! The next chapter will hopefully be longer and be a little better than this one.

anyway R&R please!


	7. Phantom

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

Sam ran silently through the dark street's of Amity Park, clutching her jacket closer to her. She was about to go to bed when she saw a ghost flying just outside her house, facing away from her. He had turned slightly for a moment allowing her to see the emblem on his chest, and she automatically recognied it as the symbol that Danny had on his backpack, that he said belonged to Phantom. Curious, she snuck out of the house and followed him from the ground hoping he wouldn't notice her. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath, only to end up sneazing. Clamping a hand over her mouth she quickly hid behind a wall, praying that he hadn't heard her. Unfortunatly for her, he had. 

"So how far do you plan on following me?" He said hovering just above her, his arms folded and a frown on his face. Sam just stared at him, shocked by the resemblence she saw between him and Danny. So maybe he wasn't lying when he said that they looked alike. Wow, there goes that feeling of Deja Vu again. He looked at her for a second before smiling and flying down so he was eye level with her, holding his knees up against his cheast, "You know, you shouldn't be following me." He stated.

"I just wanted to know where you were going," Sam muttered, "You're Phantom aren't you?" Phantom smiled and nodded.

"And you're Sam. Danny told me about you," He said, "In anycase weren't you there when he told Danielle to meet me at the clocktower?" Sam hit her head slightly.

"Duh," She muttered to herself, "I remember that, why didn't I remember that now?" Phantom laughed at her.

"Look it's almost midnight and Dani's expecting me. I need to go." He said. He resumed a standing position and got ready to fly off again. Of course that's when Sam realized the similarities between Danny and Phantom. Before she could stop herself she called out to him.

"Danny?" She asked. Phantom looked at her slightly before nodding.

"Yeah, Danny Phantom." He said. Sam shook her head.

"No! You're Danny aren't you? The Danny who's staying with me." She said. Phantom's eye's widened slightly, then he shook his head.

"Go to bed Sam, It's late." He said, bluntly. Sam shook her head.

"If I go home now, I'm checking Danny's room to see if he's there. If he's not, I'll know that you're the same person so why don't you just change back now and save yourself the trouble." Sam said stubornly. Danny looked at her, mouth open before he finally shook his head slightly and smiled.

"Never underestimate the mind power of dear Samantha Manson." He muttered.

"Hey!" Sam yelled in defence. Danny just laughed before holding out a hand.

"You win," He said, "Would you like to come for a fly?" Sam looked at him, then his hand, then back at him again, "C'mon, it's alright." Danny said trying to persuade her to come. Sam bit her lip slightly then took his hand in her own. Danny smiled then pulled her up against him, one hand around her waist, the other on her back. Sam held tightly around his neck, looking at him in shock.

"I'm taking you home though, alright. You can't hear what I need to tell Dani yet." Danny said. Sam just nodded.

"Uhhh sure..." Danny laughed at her nervousness before flying up higher, then speeding towards Sam's house. At first Sam was a little freaked out by the speed they were flying at but soon she was laughing as the wind wipped through her hair. She had to admit, Flying was one of the best thing's she had ever fdone before in her life. All to soon they arrived at Sam's balcony. Danny lightly stood on the rail, while lowering Sam down onto the balcony. Sam stared at him, eyes wide with excitement.

"We have to do that again, sometime." She said. Danny laughed.

"How about on the way to school, Tucker wont mind walking alone." He said. Sam laughed and nodded.

"Night Danny, see you in the morning." She said turning around to walk into her room. Danny smiled at her then took off into the night sky, heading for the clocktower. Sam smiled at her friend as she watched him fly off into the night before going to bed. By the time Danny reached the clocktower in was already ten minuts past midnight, and his clone wasn't happy. Danny smiled sheepishly at her as he hovered infront of the clock.

"Took you long enough." Dani muttered.

"Sorry," Danny said, "I had a tag-a-long and I had to send her back." Dani rolled her eyes at her cousin before letting loose on the questions.

"So can you tell me what's going on? Why is everything so different? Why's Vlad married to your mom? And what happened to Fenton Works? Where are you staying? What's up with your dad? How come he has ghost powers? Why-"

"Yeah yeah yeah!" Danny interupted her string of questions, "Calm down and let me explain what has happened." Dani nodded staring at him in confusion. Danny sighed then went to sit on the ledge of the clocktower, dragging his cousin along with him. She sat down in his lap while he explained the whole story to her. When he was done, Dani was silent for a moment before speaking up.

"Wow," She muttered, "I didn't realize things like that were possible." Danny chuckled slightly, wrapping his arms around her.

"We're half ghost, your my clone and your _female_, how can you just rule out time travel and the possibility to change your future. You can't, and I should know." He said.

"Because of what's just happened?" Dani asked. Danny shook his head.

"No, because I changed my future, well before all this happened anyway." He said remembering his fight with his future evil self. The two were silent again for a while before Dani decided to speak up again.

"Why don't we just find whatever it is that Vlad has that's tampering with Clockworks powers and destroy it? Things could go back to normal then." She said. Danny was silent for a moment then nodded.

"You're right, actually," He pushed her away for a moment, turning her around to look at her and smiled, "The Masters live close by Sam's house so I'll check there, think you can check around other places it might be hidden?" Dani nodded enthusiasticaly.

"You bet I will!" She said. Danny smiled and hugged her again.

"Thanks kid." He said, "I better get going. School tomorow, y'know." Dani laughed at him but nodded in agreement.

"See you later cuz!" She called out as Danny flew off, back to the Manson Mansion.

* * *

"Danny C'mon this isn't funny!" Sam yelled though she herself was laughing as Danny went visible and invisible at random times while grabing Sams breakfast and his own at the same time, seriously confusion Sam. 

"Not stopping untill you can guess where I'm gonna pop up next!" Danny laughed as he appeared behind Sam causing her to jump and spin around to grab him. Sam laughed at him.

"That's not fair!" Sam complained, only to hear a small yelp and to bowls hit the ground behind her. She turned around to the sound of her Grandma's laughing, only to see Danny on the floor infront of Ida, with their bowls on the ground next to him, and a dazed expression over his face. Sam laughed at him, causing Danny to laugh slightly too.

"I guess the old grandma beats the Halfa, eh kiddo?" Ida asked. Danny just shook his head slightly picking himself and the bowls off the ground.

"Haha, very funny," Danny said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "How'd you do that Ida?" Ida just laughed.

"It get's colder when there's a ghost around, or when you're around, whatever you choose." She said.

"Well I am half ghost but still, do you have to be so blunt about it?" Danny asked.

"Is being half ghost a sensitive subject to you?" Sam asked, finally sitting down with her breakfast.

"Hmm," Danny sat down and looked up at the roof, thinking of how to answer her question, "There are times, I suppose, when it does get to me but...I'm not quite sure. The flying's fun though, right?" Danny asked winking at Sam. Sam laughed and nodded.

"It was thrilling." She said, "We're still flying to school though right?"

"Invisibly, yes." Danny said with a smile. Sam smiled too. The thought of flying again made her want to get ready for school faster, just so that they could get on with it. Danny saw the anticipation in her and he couldn't help smiling wider. Pamela decided to walk in on that moment.

"Danny, Mrs Masters is here to see you." She said, looking a bit confused. Danny looked just as confused by the visit as she did, but got up and went into the hallway where Maddie was waiting. She seemed nervous about something. She was fidgiting and biting her lip as she waited for him.

"Mo..Maddie?" Danny askedcatching himself before he called her mom. Maddie looked at him and gave a nervous smile.

"Danny I...I wanted to ask you something." She said.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"Well...umm...you see, I ran into an old friend just yesturday. We talk for a few minutes and I told him about you...Danny he say's you know alot about ghost hunting, so much so that you know how to make a ghost portal-"

"Don't you know how to as well?" Danny asked, upping his defences.

"Well yes, but that's not the problem. You're fifteen and I'm in my late thirties, and top of that it took me a while before I managed to get the right calculations and such. I was in collage with him when we first had the idea to build a ghost portal. As far as I knew, Vlad, Jack, and I were the only ones who knew how to make one. I was woundering, since you seem to know all this, would you know the cure to ecto-acne?" Danny stared at her in shock for a moment before breaking out into a fit of laughter. Maddie just stared at him, confused by his reaction. Danny was clutching his stomach and tears were forming around his eyes he was laughing so hard.

"I'm sorry...!" He said through his laughter. The last thing he was expecting was a question like that, "It's...The missing element...It's...diet soda...!"

"What...?" Maddie asked looking at him in complete shock, "I havent even shown you the result papers...how can you know?" Danny was still laughing as she said this.

"Ask...Ask Clockwork...!" Danny managed to say.

"Danny what's so funny?" Sam asked as she walked out the kitchen into the hallway where Danny and Maddie were. The question only caused Danny to laugh harder. He had to lean against the wall to stop himself from falling over. Sam just looked at him like he was nuts, before running up the stairs to grab her bag from her room. Somehow after she left Danny managed to calm himself down enough to talk properly to Maddie.

"If you wanna know about me, just talk to Clockwork. You'll find out everything about me from him." He said. Maddie just looked at him before nodding.

"Okay..." She whispered. Sam came back down the stairs at that moment.

"Ready to go Danny?!" She exclaimed. Danny smiled and nodded, "Then let's go!" Sam yelled grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door. Danny smiled at his friend before running ahead of her and into an ally. Sam followed close on his heels, just in time to see him transform into Phantom, fly up, flip around and come back down to pick her up and the turn the two of them invisible. Sam felt a little weird being invisible but the weirdness dissapeared when the wind blew across her face like it had that night. They landed in an ally, close by the school, Danny changing back as they landed.

"You really are a ghost!?" Danny and Sam both looked up at the same time towards the voice of there intruder, only to see Tucker standing there, mouth and eyes wide pointing at Danny in shock.

* * *

nn Hehe! I like this chapter a little better than the last two. it was fun to write. Swiching to more of a Sam view at the start of the chapter instead of Danny was fun. And having Sam figure out that Danny and Phantom were one in the same was fun too.

R&R please!


	8. Valerie

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

Valerie Gray watched her dad talk urgerntly on the phone to Axion Labs. She didn't know much about what was going on over there, but what she managed to get was something about a ghost dog. She shook her head slightly before getting up from the breakfast table. 

"I'm heading out now dad." She called over to him. Damon didn't even aknowledge her as she left the house. She sighed as she walked down her street towards Casper High. Why were they discussing a ghost dog breaking into Axion Labs. What would a ghost dog want from them, "I seriously hope they won't fire him..." She muttered to herself.

* * *

"You really are a ghost!?" Danny and Sam both looked up at the same time towards the voice of there intruder, only to see Tucker standing there, mouth and eyes wide pointing at Danny in shock. Danny laughed slightly, rolling his eyes at the same time. 

"No I'm not." He said.

"But you...! You were just...! And what about..?" Tucker went on like that for a few seconds while Danny walked up to his former best friend.

"Tucker, I'm half ghost." He said looking at the Techno-geek strait in the eye. Tucker froze under his gaze, not moving an inch.

"How...?" Was all he could muster. Danny laughed and patted him on the shoulder before walking away from him. Sam and Tucker followed as they walked the rest of the way to the school.

"Tuck, it's filed under 'Can't tell just yet' but don't worry, you'll learn soon enough." Danny explained.

"Tucker he's Danny Phantom, the ghost boy he was telling us about when we first met him." Sam said, a smile placed over her face. Tucker relaxed slightly at this.

"So that would explain the fact that you know so much about ghosts?" Tucker asked. Danny nodded, staring up at the sky, not really listening as Sam told Tucker what happened last night. Tucker flat out refused to try out flying though. A scream pulled them from there conversation. All three looked in the direction of the scream, only to see Valerie Gray on the ground wih a huge ghost dog towering over her, looking like he was going to rip her apart with his teath. Danny took one look at the situation before running over to them.

"Cujo!" He yelled, causing the dog to look up at him. Cujo calmed down and ran towards Danny, tonge hanging out. Danny placed his hands on his hips and looked down at the dog, "What are you doing here? You should know better." Cujo simply barked happily at Danny.

"Is that your dog?" Valerie snapped towards him. Danny looked at her and shook his head.

"I just know him. Dunno why he's here though." He said with a shrug. Valerie got up and glared at Danny and the dog.

"Well that dog has been breaking into Axion for some reason. Keep him away or my dad's gonna loose his job!" She snapped. Danny looked at her in confusion. Why would Cujo go back to Axion. He had no reason to go back_. Unless_.

"This is a different time line so he doesn't have his dog toy anymore...then that means it's still in Axion..." Danny muttered to himself before smiling and turning to Valerie.

"There's a toy in the old dog kennel that he's after. Better get it quick and bring it to him or your dad really will loose his job." He said. Valerie looked at him in shock.

"How would you know...?" She asked, totally stunned.

"I have my resources." Danny said simply before leaning down to Cujo, "Stay away from Axion and Valerie will bring you your squishy tomorow, understand?" Cujo gave a happy bark before bounding off in the opposite direction. Valerie watched the ghost dog disappear after Danny spoke to it before turning back to Danny.

"How do you deal with him like that?" She asked walking towards him. Danny shrugged.

"He thinks I'm his owner I guess?" He said, "Personally that dog's given me nothing but trouble since I first met him." Valerie nodded before looking at Danny slightly.

"Will you come with me to Axion after school then? The sooner we get that stupid toy the sooner the dog goes away." She asked. Danny stared at her in shock along with Sam and Tucker. After a moment Danny seemed to get a little uneasy.

"I..I don't really know if I should, I mean...It would be kinda weird, y'know...after all you're on the A-list and I'm just some geek, right?" He asked.

"You're not a geek." Valerie said before she could stop herself. Sam and Tucker stared at her in shock as she said this.

"Say what?" They both asked at the same time. Danny just laughed.

"Sure, whatever you say. Listen Val, I'll go, but only to get Cujo's toy, after that I don't think we'll talk much." He said before turning to the others, "C'mon let's get inside." Valerie watched as the three of them walked into Casper high together. She stood there for a few minutes before speaking quietly to herself.

"I know him..." She whispered, "But where..?"

* * *

"So your telling me that you know what that dog is after?" Damon said looking down at his daughter and Danny in disbelief. After school Danny and Valerie met up and walked to Axion Labs together. Danny nodded at Damon. 

"That dog is always loosing his dog toy, then goes on a rampage to find it. My guess is that it's somewhere in this lab, probably the old dog kennel." He explained with a shrug. Damon still held a look of disbeleif as Danny told him this, but shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"Alright then, come this way." He said, turning around and leading them towards the old Kennel. Danny and Valerie followed in silence. Danny was looking around the lab trying to figure out where they were heading, as he remembered he only found the kennel by mistake when he first met Cujo. All because he went through a wall and ended up finding his dog toy. Damon stopped at one of the doors and turned to look at the two teenagers.

"This is it." He said opening the door to the Kennel. Danny and Valerie walked inside, Valerie already turning to Danny.

"So where do you think it will be?" She asked. Danny shrugged though he already knew the answer.

"Just look around, I'm sure we'll find it." He said. Valerie nodded and started looking through the kennel on one side while Danny took the other. Damon stood in the doorway, not wanting to leave them alone, and to see if Danny was right about the toy being in Axion. Valerie placed her hand on one of the pillows that were stacked ontop of each other, only to hear a squeek come from underneath her hand. Danny looked over at her when he heard the noise and smiled.

"I think you found it." He said. Valerie slipped her hand inbetween the two pillows and pulled out a small pink bear. She showed it to Danny and he nodded, taking the toy from her. Damon just stared at the boy, shocked.

"How did you...?" Was all he could say. Danny burst into laughter at this. It seemed everyone was stuttering at him today.

"I just did, okay." Danny said with a shrug, before turning back to Valerie, "Let's get this out of here, and return it to Cujo." Valerie nodded then ran out the door with Danny right behind her.

"Thanks dad!" She yelled as she past him. The two of them ran out of Axion together, getting a fair distance away from it before stopping. Danny let out a whistle as soon as they stopped, and Cujo come bounding down soon after. Just before he ran right into Danny, Danny threw out the dog toy at him. Cujo let out a bark and jumped, catching the toy in his mouth before turning and giving Danny one of his doggy smiles and disappearing. Valerie gave off a small sigh before looking at Danny. Danny noticed this and turned to look back at her.

"What?" He asked. Valerie just gave off a small giggle.

"Let's go." She said, walking down the path towards town. Danny shrugged and followed her.

"I should probably head back to Sam's house." He muttered after a while. Valerie looked at him in confusion.

"Why do you need to go there?" She asked. Danny shrugged.

"I got no where else to go. I'm an orphan." He said.

"Oh.." Was the only reponse Valerie could think of. Danny just shrugged and chuckled slightly, looking up at the setting sun. Valerie just watched him for a moment before changing the subject.

"So...why did you help me?" She asked. Danny looked at her in shock before answering.

"Because it was the right thing to do." He stated simply.

"But, incase you're forgetting, I'm not the nicest girl to people in your social cla-"

"But you're still human, right?" Danny interupted. Valerie looked at him in shock, as Danny continued, "High school is so weird, everyone is put in categories, The A-list, Band geeks, Techno-geeks, and all sorts of stuff. If you've noticed, the A-list is just a group of people with lots of money. Say someone went broke in the A-list, would the others help them out?"

"Yes." Valerie said, automatically, trying to stick up for her group of friends. Danny looked at her with a look of disbelief over his face.

"You, maybe, but think about it, Val, would the others?" He asked. Valerie looked at him for a moment before stuttering out the answer she knew was true.

"N-No...they wouldn't..." She whispered. Danny nodded.

"That's the problem with the A-list, they're not real friends. Us so-called 'Geeks' stick up for eachother and help the other out if they're in some kind of trouble," Danny said, "But just because you're mean to someone doesn't mean that they should be mean to you as well." Valerie listened to his words, letting them slowly sink in before nodding her head.

"You're right..," She whispered, before looking up at him and laughing, "You are so weird, y'know that." Danny laughed.

"You don't know the half of it." He said. They walked in silence a little longer, before Danny stopped infront of his old house, just looking at it. Valerie stopped then grabbed his arm.

"Come on, Fenton doesn't like it when people stop infront of his house like this." She said, trying to pull him away fromthe house. Danny pulled out of her grip and walked up the steps to the house, slowly opening the door and pearing inside, "Danny what are you doing!?" Valerie hissed. Danny looked over at her and smiled before closing the door and running back down the stairs and down the path, away from the house. Valerie ran after him, stopping him when they were away from the house.

"What were you thinking!?" She snapped, "Fenton's got a huge temper and doesn't care if we're children or not! He'll hurt us!"

"I don't think he will," Danny said, with a smile.

"What?" Valerie asked.

"I just think he's misunderstood, and need's some help getting his life back in the right direction" Danny said. Valerie raised an eyebrow at him before turning around and throwing her hands in the air.

"I give up!" She yelled, "I will never understand you." Danny laughed at her before running off again.

"See you at school, Val!" He yelled. Valerie just stared after him, watching as he ran off.

"Did he just call me 'Val'?" She asked. She stared blankly at the sidewalk before shaking her head and walking back towards her home.

* * *

"Hey Valerie, I heard you were walking around with a geek yesturday." Dash said. It was lunchtime and Valerie sat at her usual table in the cafeteria, with the rest of the A-list.

"He's not a geek, and he was just helping my dad keep his job." Valerie said.

"Wow, that was nice of him." Kwan said, earning a jab in the ribs by Dash.

"For a geek, he is rather cute though, don't you agree?" Paulina asked, turning to look at Danny at the other end of the cafeteria with Sam and Tucker. Valerie rolled her eyes and nodded in agreement to Paulina's comment. She had to admit, Danny was rather cute, but something told her that he was already taken, though she couldn't figure out why or who.

"Still, a Geek is a Geek," Star said, "Dating some one like him will bring down our social status, majorly" Paulina smiled and nodded.

"You got that right!" She said. They all started laughing at that, except for Valeire. She kept hearing Danny's words run through her head, about how they stick together, no matter what. At that moment, she stood up with a start, slaming her fists against the table. The whole cafeteria got quiet when she did that, all looking to see what had happened.

"What's up with you?" Dash asked, looking at the teen in confusion. Valerie kept her face down before she managed to answer.

"They're geek's huh?" She asked then looked up at Dash, her eyes hard, "Then concider me one too! Personally I find the way they are to be much better than this stupid group here!" She grabbed her lunch from the table and pushed off, leaving a stunned A-list behind. She walked over to where Danny and his friends were, stopping at their table.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked, quietly. Tucker smiled and nodded.

"Of course you can! After that preformance I don't see why not." He said, pushing Danny off the bench. Danny grumbled something under his breath before sitting next to Sam on the other side. Valerie laughed slightly at this before sitting down next to Tucker.

"Okay so what brought up that whole speach?" Sam asked when Valerie sat down. Valerie looked at her then pointed to Danny. Both Sam and Tucker stared at Danny, while he just looked at them, with a clueless look over his face.

"What?" He asked.

"How can spending one day with a girl in the A-list, make her want to be like us?" Tucker asked.

"Hey," Valerie snapped, "I'm right here you know. And for the record, Danny didn't change me, I made the decision on my own. It was just what Danny said to me, that's all."

"What did you say to her?" Sam asked. Danny shrugged.

"Just told her to think about how the A-list works and how us 'geeks' work. I wasn't planning on her ditching them." He said.

"Better ditch them now, than go bankrupt and get ditched by them later, right?" Valerie said with a laugh. Danny smiled and nodded before taking a bight out of his sandwich.

"So would that mean, you'd concider going out with me?" Tucker asked hopefully. Valerie looked at him in shock before back down at her food.

"I'll think about it, but don't get your hopes up." She said. Still, Tucker couldn't help mouthing a 'Yes!' causing Danny and Sam to both laugh. Valerie took a bite out of her own sandwich before looking over at the two of them.

"Just a warning, The A-list is marking you guys as 'lovebirds'." She said. Danny just started laughing alot harder as the old nickname came up, while Sam just yelled 'What!?'. Danny had to clutch his stomach he was laughing so hard.

"Dude, you okay?" Tucker asked, watching Danny laugh. Danny just waved his hand, but carried on laughing.

"What's gotten into him?" Valerie asked.

"I don't know but the same thing happened the other day." Sam said.

"Say what?" Valerie and Tcuker asked at the same time.

* * *

I feel like I rushed this chapter a little. aaawell. yeah I woulda updated sooner but me and my dad got into a fight, causing me to sleep at my cousins, then we were out the whole day yesturday and i just got on today so yeah...

in anycase R&R please.


	9. Dark Dan

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

yay! Twist! Sorry for the late update!

* * *

Dani stood silently behind the door. Around the corner was Vlad Plasmius holding one of Danny's thermoss. Dani had seen him earlier and decided to follow him to see what he was up too. She hadn't noticed the Thermos untill he got into the room he was in. He looked around a few times before pressing a button on the Thermos, releasing what was inside. Dani gasped as she saw what is was. Flamming hair, green skin, and red eyes met Vlad, but what stuck out the most to Dani was the fact that he bore the same emblem herself and Danny did. She placed a hand over her mouth as she listened in silence to what the two were saying.

"Dark Dan I'm assuming?" Vlad asked the ghost he had released. Dan smirked evily at Plasmius.

"Well if it isn't the old Fruitloop? To what do I owe my release from my prison?" Dan asked. Plasmius ignored the old nickname of his, deciding to get strait to the point.

"Well, I understand that you are the evil half of Daniel Fenton, correct?" Vlad asked. He didn't bother waiting for an answer, "Well, you exist out of the regular timeline, from what I understand, so would that mean you could kill your younger self and still survive?"

"Well, that's what I plan on doing anyway, now that I've been released." Dan said with a smirk. Vlad returned the smirk with his own.

"I've changed the timelines, permenantly, and unfortunatly Daniel didn't dissapear like I'de hoped for. He's looking for a way to change the timelines back o normal and I don't want that. Will you team up with me, just untill Daniel is dead?" Vlad explained. Dan floated slowly over to where Dani was, causing the young halfa to hold her breath. Dan stopped just by the door before turning to Vlad.

"Just untill he's dead, but don't expect me to still be on your side afterwards." He said, before turning back around to where Dani was. His hand shot out and grabbed the girl before she even had time to fly out of there. She stared at him eyes wide and full of fear.

"Who...? Who... are you?" She asked, fear seeping nto her voice.

"Danielle?!" Vlad seemed to be both shocked and angry at the same time, "I can't believe you made it as well!"

"I guess you know this little girl?" Dan asked, staring back at Dani.

"She's of friend of Daniels." Vlad said, rubbing his forhead, "I didn't even know she was there." Dan smirked at Dani, who tried so hard to act brave but was having a hard time with it. She could sense how strong this ghost was, and obviously he knew Danny.

"Well then, you go tell that younger more good side of myself to be on the look out. I'm not just comming after him, I'm comming after Sam and Tucker as well." With that Dan threw Dani down to the ground. Dani looked up at him once more before getting up and flying out. She knew it was a trap to tell Danny but she had to tell him. It was important that he find out.

* * *

"Okay so how's it feel?" Danny asked. For some reason he had found Valerie's old watch in his backpack and decided to give it to her. They were all down in Maddie's secret lab, where Vlad couldn't find them, and Danny was showing Valerie how to use her old ghost hunting equiptment. For Valerie, she was surprised at how easily it was comming for her. She didn't really find herself the ghost hunting kind of girl but as soon as she activated the suit, she felt like she knew how to do everything alread.

"It feel's like it was made just for me!" Valerie exclaimed, calling her hoverboard back and landing on the ground, "It's crazy." Danny smiled.

"Well, that's good." He said.

"Weird, how do you have all this stuff in you backpack?" Sam asked with a shrug.

"Seriously, I wish I knew." Danny said, "In all honesty I had no idea some of this stuff was in here. That watch for instants, didn't have a clue that I had it with me."

"Well that sertainly is weird." Maddie said, putting down a screwdriver and picking up the weapon she had just finished. Danny smiled widely when he realized what it was.

"It's done?" He asked. Maddie nodded.

"Yup, I added a few adjustments her and there, but all in all it's still your weapon design." She said, handing the small device to him. Danny smiled and pressed one of the buttons, causing it to expand into a full out rod. He pressed the same button again and it returned to it's compact size. Danny smiled again and slipped it into his jacket pocket.

"Thanks Maddie." He said, finally getting used to calling his mom by her real name.

"No problem." She said. Tucker was sitting off at one of the computers, fiddling with the info on the floppy disc Danny had lent him when they first met.

"Ha! Got it!" He yelled out of nowhere, causing Danny to look over at him.

"What did you get?" He asked.

"The password to this Team Phantom section." Tucker said with a smirk. Danny paled.

"Get you butt out of that section right now!" He snapped, running over and exiting the section where Tucker was before he could look through it. Thinking quickly, he changed the password for that section, typing so fast on the keybored that Tucker couldn't even figure out what he wrote down. Danny glared at Tucker when he was finished.

"Things with a password obviously means 'DO NOT ENTER'!" Danny snapped, "The stuff in those sections are personal, so don't even think of trying to hack in there again!" Tucker looked at him in shock before nodding his head.

"Sorry..." He muttered.

"I guess the stuff in there is pretty secretive?" Jazz asked, entering the lab with some snacks. Rolled his eyes and sighed before laughing slightly.

"Yeah, I guess." He said. Valerie deactivated her suit before grabbing a cookie off the tray Jazz had brought down. Jazz smiled at him.

"You're an orphan right?" She asked walking over to him, her hands behind her back.

"Uhh yeah why?" Danny asked, a little uneasy by the way she was looking at him.

"Well I was thinking, when I first met you, back at the Manson's place, you probably have a lot of inner trauma because of it right?" She asked, "Well I'm training to become a phyciatrist and I need someone to help. Would you be interested?" Danny stared at her in shock before managing a small smile.

"I think you should find someone else, Jazz. The stuff that goes threw me is so confusing and makes no sense what so ever. I'd probably confuse you before you got anywhere."

"That's okay, I can still try." Jazz said with a smile. Danny shook his head, trying to think of a solution to get out of this. If he knew his sister, she would keep peruading and insisting untill he gave in. Sighing he came up with an idea.

"Okay how about this, don't work with the fact that I'm an Orphan, how about a different matter instead. I still have a hard time with it." Danny said.

"Okay I'm listening." Jazz said. Danny raised an eyebrow at her before laughing.

"No, you're watching." He said before changing into his ghost half infront of her. Both Jazz, Maddie and Valerie gasped in surprise. Sam and Tucker just looked at him slightly before rolling their eyes.

"You...You're just like Jack..." Maddie said slowly. Danny looked at her then nodded.

"Yeah I am." He said.

"A half ghost patient...?" Jazz stared at him in shok before breaking out into a smile, "It's perfect! I mean your a fourteen year old boy who's not only an orphan but you have to deal with how to handle ghost powers and such! It's the perfect solution." Danny gave a nervous laugh, backing away from her slightly. OKay so maybe that wasn't the best idea, but still, no turning back yet.

"That's not all you have to worry about." They all turned to look at the new guest who had just walked in. Dani stood there, in human form, staring at Danny wide eyed, "I followed Plasmius to an old wherehouse recently." Dani walked up to her cousin, standing right infront of him before continuing, "Danny, he released a ghost by the name of Dark Dan, and he's comming to kill you." Danny looked at her for a moment, letting the information sink in, before his eyes widened in fear.

"No..." Was all he could say.

* * *

random thought here, you know how when you blush, it's the blood running to your cheeks? Well when Danny is in his ghost form he has ectoplasm running through his veins instead of blood so wouldn't that mean when he blushes in ghost form he turns green instead of red? I know, very random but I couldn't help it. I think of weird things when I'm bored.

Anyway how do you like this chapter? Good? Bad? Tell me but be nice about it.

R&R please


	10. Team Phantom

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

Danny stared down at his cousin, eyes wide. This coudn't be happening. This could NOT be happening. He stood there a moment longer before he started freaking out.

"No no no NO! He can't be! Clockwork would have...! He should have told me! I..! Oh crap not him!" Danny yelled, while walking around in circles, his hands over his head, "As if I don't have enough to worry about already with the timelines and...! Danielle please tell me you figured out what it was that was interfearing with Clockworks power!" Dani looked at him a moment longer before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry. It didn't look like he had anything other than that thermos on him." She said before biting her lip. Danny noticed this and looked over at her.

"What else did Dan say?" He asked. Dani started figiting, not really wanting to answer. Danny grabbed her by the shoulders and practically started shaking her, "What else did he say!? What else is there Dani, tell me!"

"Okay!" Dani snapped, sqeezing her eyes shut, "He said he's not just comming to kill you, he wants Sam and Tucker as well!" Sam and Tuckers eyes went wide.

"Why would he want us?" Sam asked.

"Yeah!" Tucker agreed, "We don't even know him!" Danny just sat there, motionless, before he started shaking his head slightly, his breathing shakey.

"M-M-Maddie..?" Danny asked shakily, turning his head towards her.

"Yes Danny?" Maddie responded.

"W-What's safer for them. Should I stay...or...or should I leave...?" Danny asked. Maddie looked at him and frowned.

"I'm not sure," She muttered, "How powerful is this ghost. I've never heard of him before so I wouldn't know."

"Of course you don't know him! You don't even recognize your own son!" Danny screamed before he could stop himself. Maddie gasped slightly at this. What son? She never had a son, atleast none that she knew of. Danny grabbed his head and changed back into his human form, tears pouring down his face.

"I can't take it! I can't take this stupid timeline anymore! Just when everything was perfect Plasmius goes and ruins everything! And now Dan's back and...! I want things back the way it was! I want my mom and dad back together! I want to have my sister back! Heck I'd even take back having to fight Vlad on a daily basis just as long as I had my life back!" Danny just cried, not trying to hide anything anymore. He didn't care if thy found out now, it didn't matter to him.

"Danny..." Dani stared a the broken down form of her cousin, tears threating to fall down her own face. She turned away from him and picked up his backpack, slipping her hand inside and pulling out a small photo album.

"Danny what are you talking about?" Sam whispered, kneeling down infront of him. Danny just shook his head and carried on crying. Dani walked over to Sam and held out the open album, showing Sam a picture. Sam looked at it for a moment before gasping. Tucker, Valerie, Jazz, and Maddie all came to look at that picture, each having the same response. The picture showed Danny, Sam, Valerie, Tucker, Jazz, and Dani all together, having a picnic on a hill, with Danny's statue in the background. Valerie was sitting on her knees, one arm around Danny's neck, pulling him down while Sam was lying ontop of him, her head resting on his cheast with a huge smile across her face. Sitting on the other side of Valerie was Tucker, who appeared to be laughing, while holding Valerie's free hand, while next to him, Jazz was sitting on her knees with Dani in her lap, both of them smiling at the scene before them. All of them were smiling and happy.

"It was taken a week after the desasteriod hit," Dani whispered, "Back in our timeline, before Plasmius changed it. Danny and I...we shouldn't even exist. Danny because his mom and dad," She looked at Maddie, "You and Jack, never got together. I shouldn't exist because I'm his clone. A little unstable, but still his clone." Dani smiled at them, "It's one of Danny's favourite pictures." Danny had stopped crying slightly, though tears still poured down his face as he took the picture from Sam, and looked down at it.

"Were...Were we close?" Sam asked. Danny looked up at her then back at the picture.

"We were best friends since the third grade," Danny said, his voice cracking from all the crying he just did, "Near the end of our freshman year in high school we.." Danny stopped then took a deep breath, "We were dating." Sam's eyes widened in shock at this information.

"Us..?" She asked. Danny closed his eyes and nodded, before slipping the ring off his finger.

"the reason this looked familier to you was because it's yours," Danny laughed slightly as he looked at her name engraved into it, "Dad got it for me, way before we were dating and seriously embarrassed me, but hey," Danny shrugged, "What are parents for?" Sam took the ring from him and looked at it, spotting her name on the inside.

"So the reason you know all this stuff about ghost hunting is because in your timeline, I was your mother?" Maddie asked. Danny nodded.

"You and dad had no idea I was half ghost though. Instead of dad getting hit by the proto portal back in college, it was Vlad. Vlad became Vlad Plasmius, that ghost that gave me this scarr." Danny said, touching his scarred eye. Maddie flinches slightly, remembering there 'first' meeting at the Manson's.

"Was I your sister?" Jazz asked.

"And a pain in the butt." Danny said but laughed, closing his eyes and turning his head up, "Still, I didn't think you'd be around in this timeline. I was shocked when I found out, but in the world I live in, I should learn to expect the unexpected." Jazz smiled at him.

"I always thought of you as a little brother, ever since I met you. Well I guess I know why now." She said wrapping an arm around his shoulders, giving him a half hug. Danny smiled at her.

"Well what about me and Tucker?" Valerie asked.

"Yeah, what's our story?" Tucker asked. Danny laughed.

"I met you the same time I met Sam," Danny told Tucker, "From what I understand, you used to make bets with the A-list to see when me and Sam would get together." Danny's looked thoughtfull for a moment, "Now that I think about it, when Sam found out she basically threw you in hospitle...actually it was pretty tempting concidering how much you fear them."

"Hey!" Tucker snapped, causing the others to start laughing.

"As for Valerie," Danny started looking over at her, "We didn't meet under very good circumstances."

"Cujo?" Valerie asked. Danny nodded.

"Only that time, I was still very inexperienced and had no idea what I was doing so your dad really did loose his job. After that Vlad sent you ghost hunting equiptment, AKA that watch I just gave you, and you started hunting down the ghost boy, me. No matter how many times I apoligized you just wouldn't listen to me, and I couldn't exactly tell you who I was, now could I?" Danny asked. Valerie looked at him then shook her head slightly.

"No I guess not." She said with a smile.

"But what about that time when you saved me from being melted down by Vlad?" Dani asked. Danny shrugged.

"I used her weakness against her." He said.

"Meaning...?" Valerie asked. Danny rolled his eyes.

"You knew Dani was half ghost but as far as you were concerned, she was a ghost so see if I care." Danny gave off a short laugh, "So I asked if you could take part in destroying a human, since she was part human, then you agreed. Seriously though, whenever you and me fought together it always took me by surprise."

"We were cool later though, right?" Valerie asked. Danny nodded then stood up.

"Okay well I've get two more questions...no make that three." Tucker said, "1, What's this Desasteriod insident you keep talking about? 2, How can you still be here if he timelines are changed and you shouldn't exist? And 3, Who exactly is Dark Dan? He wasn't in any of the non password sections on your floppy so who is he?"

"1, The desasteriod was an asteriod made out of ectoranium, a natural antighost element, that ghost can't touch. This asteriod was so big it would destroy the earth when it made contact, that's why people started calling it the desasteriod. By turning the earth intangible we managed to save the planet, thanks to the help of practically every ghost in the ghost zone. I'll explain why they helped some other time. In anycase afterwards the whole world found out my secret, and that statue was built in my honor. Personally I never liked the thing, but now I seriously miss it," Danny laughed then carried on answering the rest of Tuckers questions, "2, Ghosts live outside the natural timeline so things that happen out here, doesn't really affect the flip side. So basically my ghost half saved me."

"The flip side?" Maddie asked.

"The ghost zone. Sometimes I call it that since it's the flip side of our world." Danny explained.

"I see." Maddie muttered possibly storing away that information to write down.

"In anycase, your last question is one I don't want to answer but probably should. It's really complicated though." Danny said.

"Well so far I've managed to keep my cool about the two of us dating so I'm sure we'll be able to handle learning about Dark Dan." Sam said, still playing around with the ring. Danny smiled and nodded.

"I guess, for lack of better words, he's my evil ghost half," Danny said simply, "He was my future, but I found out about it and stopped it from comming into play, with a little help from Clockwork. That how I first met him. The thing is before we managed to change the timelines I sealed him away in one of the Fenton Thermos's, so now he exists outside the timeline, the way I do now. The only thing is, he can kill me and still live on as if nothing ever happened," Danny sighed and frowned, "I hoped he'd never come back but it looks like he has. It took everything I had to just seal him away, and I don't think I can do it again. Just so you get an idea of how powerfull he is, he could give Pariah Dark a run for his money, and I beat Pariah!"

"He's that strong?" Maddie asked, a small bead of sweat dripping down her forhead just at the thought of it.

"Yeah he's that strong." Danny said. Maddie shook her head slightly.

"You managed to defeat the Ghost King, yet you can't defeat him. That's increadible." She whispered.

"You can defeat him." Danny looked down at Sam who stood up and smiled, "I know you can. And you know what, I'll be there to help you every step of the way."

"Me too," Valerie said with a nod.

"Count me in." Tucker said.

"I want to help return the timelines back to normal as well so you can count on me as well, son." Maddie said.

"I'm in too." Dani said, slipping her hand into Danny's.

"Don't you dare forget about me." Jazz said. Danny looked around at all of them in shock before smiling at them.

"Thank you so much." He said before looking up at Maddie, "Can we asked dad if he'll help as well?"

"I was thinking the same thing." Maddie said. Danny smiled then changed into his ghost half.

"Then team Phantom is a go." He said.

* * *

umm okay filler chappy but I'm rather proud of this one. I hope you liked it too.

R&R please.


	11. Refusal

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I drew out the picture that Danny had in his photo album. here's the link: http:// seram. deviantart. com/ art/ picnic-fun- 66520875

* * *

They all stopped infront of Jack Fentons house, staring at it, all afraid to step forwards. Dani and Danny had both changed into their human forms while Maddie had changed into her blue hazmat suit. Danny didn't move from his spot, standing infront of the others. He was scared. Scared of what his father would do when he found out the truth. Would he accept it and help, or would he think they were playing games with his head. 

He felt someone squeaze his and and he looked over. Sam stood there and gave him a small smile. Danny smiled back at her and squeazed her hand as well before taking a deap breath and walking up to the door. He knocked once and waited, but no one answered. After a few minutes of waiting he opened the door and stepped in.

"Hello..?" He called out taking a step into the dark room, "Jack..?" Danny walked right into the house, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness before turning around to face the door to see the rest of the group comming in. Sam, Tucker, and Valerie seemed extremely nervous about stepping into the house. Danny felt his ghost sense go off and quickly turned around, feeling the presence of a ghost move around invisibly. Danny ran in the direction of the ghost, towards the kitchen area, stopping when he reached the entrance.

"Jack wait! we need to talk to you about something." Danny called before running towards the basement, "I know your here. Please I really need to talk to you."

"Jack it's important!" Maddie called out, following Danny's example. Danny looked over at his mother and smiled before walking down the stairs towards the basement.

"I guess your not gonna show yourself but 'm gonna carry on following you," Danny said, "I'm a halfa as well remember." He looked around the trashed up basement his eyes resting on the proto portal, before sighing, "Might as well just tell you why I'm here then anyway. The way everything is now, how it happened in your college days, it wasn't supposed to be like this."

"It's true Jack. Someone changed what was supposed to happen," Maddie said, "Danny is our son from a different timeline."

"What!?" Jack made himself visible, though he was still in human form, and stood infront of the proto portal. Danny looked at him and smiled.

"Vlad was supposed to get hit by the blast, not you. Everything has been reversed. Please just sit down and listen to what I have to tell you. We need your help." Danny said. Jack stared at him, his eyes hard. He didn't like the kid, even if he had given Maddie the missing ingredient to the ecto-acne, and now he's saying the timelines are messed up. Who was this kid. He wasn't normal. After a few moments he sighed and nodded his head, given them persmission to talk. Danny smiled a little at the gesture before he started explaining his story.

* * *

Jack stood facing the window to his backyard in the kitchen. Danny had just finished explaining the whole story to him and had just asked him to help fight. He was silent. What this kid told him was completely rediculous, yet with all the crazy things going on, he could believe his story. 

"Jack..." Maddie spoke up placing a hand on his shoulder. Jack didn't turn to face her, but kept staring out the window.

"So, you want me to help fight this evil counter part?" He asked.

"Yes." Danny said softly. Jack turned and looked over at the him, looking him strait in the eye. He stood there for a moment before closing his eyes and giving a sigh.

"You have such honest and determind eyes, I like that, and I believe everything that you've told me," Danny smiled and let off a sigh of reliefe, "But," Jack started, "I have no interest in helping your 'cause."

"What!?" Danny snapped, standing up in shock, "But why!?"

"It has nothing to do with me." Jack stated simply.

"It sure as hell does!" Danny snapped, "It's not just my life that was affected when the timelines changed it was everyone in this room including you!"

"But it has nothing to do with Dark Dan now does it?" Jack asked.

"No but-" Danny began before closing his eyes and looking down, "You do realize that if I die this whole world will be over run by him and no one will live peacefully anymore, including you!"

"Not my problem." Jack said again. Danny glared at him.

"Fine. Be that way. Obviously you don't care about any of us," He said before turning around, "Guess we just wasted our time here, let's go guys. I'm sure the ghost in the zone will be of more help than him." Danny walked out of the room and out of the house leaving the other standing there, before they all walked out except Maddie, who stayed behind and looked at Jack.

"Jack...please..." Maddie begged. Jack turned around and looked back out of the window. Maddie looked at him for a moment before turning around, "The only thing I can say here is that the Jack I knew and loved back in college would never be so selfish. I don't know who _you_ are anymore." With that she left. She met up with the others outside and they all walked back towards Sam and Maddie's house's.

* * *

"I can't believe him!" Danny snapped as Him, Sam and Dani all walked through the door of the Manson household. Sam had already invited Dani to stay with them and she agreed fully. Ida came through the hall way when she heard Danny's outburst, and wanted to see what was wrong.

"Believe who?" She asked.

"That stupid, good for nothing, idiot!" Danny snapped.

"He means his father." Sam answered for him. Ida looked at them confused for a moment then realization hit her.

"He told you about the timelines?" She asked.

"Yup." Sam said with a nod.\

"Not his problem?! Like hell it isn't! It's everyone's problem and I'm the one who's gonna have to clean it up!" Danny snapped, stomping around the hall, "I'm so sick of being the hero! I mean I never asked for any of this! Dan's back and he's gonna kill everyone I care about! Great! This is just peachy!"

"Danny calm down." Dani said.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Way to much has happened today and I've had it!" Danny snapped.

"Daniel James Fenton quite yelling right now before my parents hear you!" Sam snapped. Danny cringed at the use of his full name and stopped yelling, but still mumbled stuff under his breath that Sam couldn't make out.

"Is everything alright?" Pamela asked walking into the hallway from the sitting room.

"Just had a bad incounter with Fenton, nothing to worry about." Sam said, putting on a sweet smile. Pamela looked at her daughter disaprovingly.

"What did he do?" She asked.

"Nothing at all, just Danny and him got into a little fight." Dani said. Pamela looked over at her.

"And you are?" She asked.

"One of my only relatives still around. She's my cousin Danielle." Danny muttered before turning back towards the door, "I'm gonna go see if I can find the box ghost and blow off some steam...stupid idiotic..." He carried on rambling insults on his way out of the door and Sam and Dani just stared at him, both in total confusion.

"Didn't know he would speak like that..." Sam muttered. Some of the stuff Danny had said on his way out weren't very apropriate and had shocked Sam alot. She turned to Danielle, "Every heard him speak like that before." Dani shook her head, the same expression on her face that was on Sams.

"Remind me not to get on his bad side again." She muttered.

"Again?" Sam asked looking at her. Dani laughed nervously, placing a hand behind her head.

"Long story, tell you later." She said. Sam just shook her head slightly.

"Whatever you say." She whispered.

"Will he be okay?" Pamela asked.

"When he's calm, yes." Dani answered, "But right now it's 'don't talk to me or I'll blow you apart' so I'd stay clear of him right now if I was you." Pamela sighed.

"Well I'll be in the sitting room, reading. Danielle, will you be staying with us?" She asked.

"If it's alright with you, may I?" Dani asked. Pamela smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Sam show her where she will be staying. If possible, next to Daniel's room." She said.

"Kay." Sam said with a nod before turning towards Dani, "Come on, I'll show you to your room." Dani simply nodded and followed her up the stairs.

* * *

okay it's not very long, but I sorta liked it. Sorry for the late update though. I had quite a bit of trouble on this chapter but It's up now so enjoy.

R&R please.


	12. Johnny 13 and Kitty

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

-looks around nervously-....umm ok pleeeaaaasseee don't hurt me!!!! I'm so sorry for not updating this fic, I know its been like forever but my interests do change and I've been busy with FMA and Kingdom Hearts and my new obsession, Tales of the Abyss which is also a game...ehehe....

Anyway I can say that you can thank someone who PMed me asking about this story and I realized that I really want to write more all of a sudden. I just reread all of the chapters and gawd, Thunderstorm101 you were so right about my spelling and grammar, I have gotten better at it though. I promise all of you that I will go through those chapters and fix everything! Also, how come no one mentioned anything about my run-on sentences, I seemed to have a lot of those in this fic. Lol, oh well. Yes I reread all the reviews too lol. Anyway I hope you all enjoy the next instalment of A New Life!

* * *

Danny walked back into the Manson house later that evening having finally cooled off. He was still a little upset about Jack having refused to help but he could not dwell on that forever, he had to move on and figure out how to stop things now. Dani ran through to the front hallway when she heard the door open. A smile broke over her face when she saw her cousin.

"Welcome home bozo." She joked. Danny gave her a half smile before walking over to her and ruffling her hair. Dani laughed and jumped back, smacking away Dannys' hand in the process.

"Thanks Dani." Danny said quietly. Sam walked in then, causing Danny to look up at her.

"You hungry?" She asked. Danny shook his head.

"Nah, I'm good. Just really tired." He explained. Dani laughed and pushed Danny a little bit.

"Well after an outburst like that I'm not surprised." She commented, "When did you start talking like that anyway?" Danny just laughed nervously and walked backwards away from the two girls.

"Look I'm going to bed," He said, "I'll see you in the morning." Sam smiled lightly at that and nodded her head.

"Good night Danny." She said. Danny smiled and turned around.

"'Night Sam." He said before running up the stairs to his bedroom. Tomorow they would head to Maddies place and use the Ghost Portal there to scour out the ghost for help. Hopefully they would listen.

* * *

Maddie pressed a few buttons on the Ghost Portal before it opened up. Both Danny and Dani stood in ghost form in front of the Portal when Maddie turned around after opening the Portal. Danny was staring blankly up at the Portal leading to the Ghost Zone. Maddie gave a small aigh and walked over to her once son, placing a hand on his shoulder causing him to look over at her. Maddie gave an encouraging smile before speaking up.

"You can do it Danny," She said, "I'm sure everything will turn out all right." Danny nodded his head trying to keep any doubt out of his mind.

"Right..." He muttered before turning to his clone, "You ready Danielle?" He asked. Dani nodded and slipped her hand through his.

"Shall we go?" She asked. Danny nodded before turning back to look at the others in the room.

"We'll be back soon, okay. So don't worry." He said. Sam looked up at him and smiled.

"Go get 'em Phantom!" She said. Danny looked at her for a moment longer before walking over to her.

"Sam...you don't have to pretend. I can tell you're worried." He said. Sam looked at him shocked for a moment before looking back down, clasping her hands together infront of her.

"I just...don't want anything bad to happen..." She whispered. Danny smiled before placing his hand on the side of her cheek tilting her face back up to his.

"I'll be fine. I've done this many times before." He said. Sam just stared up at him for a moment before reaching over to him suddenly and puling him down, giving him a small kiss. Danny just stared at her shocked for a moment afterwards before smiling. He turned around then running back towards Dani.

"Later Sam!" He said before flying through into the Ghost Zone with Dani right behind him.

"So where are we going first?" Dani asked as the two of them flew through the massave green space arround them otherwise known as the Ghost Zone. Danny did not say anything at first just stared intently ahead of him.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm thinking perhaps we should talk to the ghosts that I'm on a more friendlier basis with first." He said.

"Like?" Dani asked trying to think of which ghosts he could be reffering too.

"Johnny 13 and Kitty for one. Perhaps Ember might be willing to listen too," he said and a small smirk found its way onto his features, "After all I have information that will more than likely convince her to help." Dani looked at her cousin in shock for a moment before turning her attention back infront of her.

"Okay then..." She muttered not really wanting to know what Danny was a couple more minutes of flying in silence the two halfa's came across a flaoting piece of land where Johnny and Kitty were sitting together next to Johnny's bike. Kitty was the first of the two ghosts to notice the Halfas arrival.

"Hey Danny!" She exclaimed, jumping up and walking over to said Half Ghost.

"Hey Kitty, Johnny." He nodded his greetings to the two. Johnny got up from his leaning position on his bike and walked over to the group.

"So how come you're here?" He asked with a small amount of bitterness in his voice. Danny laughed nervously. _Guess he's still mad about what happened back with Kitty._ He thought. Kitty turned around to face Johnny and lightly slapped his arm.

"Be a little more considerate Johnny, The time line _has_ shifted after all." She said before looking back and Danny and smiling, "So what's up?" Danny sighed and looked at them with a serious face.

"I need your help. Desperatly." He said. Johnny frowned and crossed his arms.

"Okaaay? Explain." He said. Danny sighed before sitting down, letting his legs hang off the side of the land. Kitty and Johhny looked at each other for a moment, shrugging, before sitting down next to him, Dani following suit. Danny gave another sigh before finally explaining the story to Both Kitty and Johnny about Dark Dan and the shifts in the timelines along with everything about Jack. Kitty and Johnny sat in shocked silence as he did. When Danny finished the two were both unsure as to what to say.

"Please you guys, you have to help!" Danny begged, "If not then the whole Ghost Zone will end up in ruins along with the human world." Johnny and Kitty looked at each other for a moment before back at Danny.

"We'll help." Kitty said.

"I may not like you very much, but you have helped save this world once before as well as your own, I'm in." Johnny said. Danny smiled and nodded his head.

"Thanks guys." He said.

"It's not big deal." Kitty responded. By this point in time, Dani decided to speak up.

"So how are we going to get the others in on this?" She asked, "I mean, I somehow doubt they'll all be as easy to convince as these two were." Danny laughed.

"Well when Ember learns that her Vocal cords are on the line I'm sure she'll be willing to help." He said. Dani looked up at her cousin in disbelief before looking back down at her lap.

"So that's what you were talking about..." She muttered. Danny just laughed.

"Well I wouldn't doubt that she won't help if she found out something like that." Kitty said, laughing herself. Johnny stood up and then helped Kitty up as well.

"Should we acompany you to the rest of our possible ally's?" Johnny asked. Danny looked up at him and smiled.

"That would be great!" He said before getting up himself, along with Dani. Kitty laughed then before running over to Johnny's bike.

"Well let's go then!" she exclaimed. Danny laughed and nodded before jumping back up to start flying.

"Next stop, Ember!" He said.

* * *

I'm not particularly proud of this chapter, and I'm well aware that it's short. I'll try and update again as soon as I can but you should probably take into account that I'm not very good at frequent updates anymore. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this last chapter, even though it really sucks in my opinion. R&R please!


	13. Authors note

Hey everyone!

So um...yeah I'm sorry for being inactive for so long I just haven't had the motivation to write recently, but I think I may be getting that spark back. I want to continue with this story before I forget where I was going with it, which has happened with some of my other stories before. Anyway I wanted to ask all of you readers, do you want me to continue on this story, or would a rewrite be better. My style has thoroughly improved/changed since I last worked on this and I've already re read it and I personally would like to rewrite it. Problem is if I do rewrite it would I leave this version up or delete it once I start the new version? Another problem is my updating habits. It's to my own convenience meaning they wont be frequent. Let me know cause at this point in time, I just want your opinion before I de anything with this story. Thanks guys!

Cherry~


End file.
